Le Bien Qui Fait Mal
by Ist Es Immer
Summary: Vampires have come out of the shadows, their timing a little odd. War breaks out. Then a prophecy fortells humans and vampires unite for peace. One prince sets to find this child of light and dark, while the other sets to kill the child. Ironically, they both met the child unknowingly.
1. Rise And Fall

Immer: I think it's a habit of mine now to get a few chapters into a story and then hit a road block. Then an idea for a completely different story comes to mind. Well, here goes nothing.

Warning: elements of an anime, _Owari No Seraph_ is in here. I'm not taking all of that anime then dumping into FF7, no. Just certain elements will be brought in and then I'll be twisting things.

As a side note most of this chapter is mostly a long summary in between events. And at some points later down the road there will be flashbacks of going into more detail about certain things. I'm trying a weird style for this story I don't know why.

Title translation: "The Good thing that Hurts"

Disclaimer: I do not own _Final Fantasy VII._

Chapter One Rise And Fall

FFVII

First, it started with a disease that spread rapidly across the planet during the peak of prosperity, when mako became the main energy source. The disease spread fast, and it was unstoppable. No modern medicine would slow it down or prevent it, and by the time it became a world crisis it was too late for action to be taken.

The victim would experience waves of pain. Then black spots appeared on various parts of the body and began to spread. The more it spread, the worse the condition. They would experience vomiting, fever, delirium, and on the last day their skin oozed black liquid before death.

Small towns and villages were hit the hardest, with little medical resources. Eventually it spread to bigger cities and towns, and that was when doctors realized this wasn't an isolated incident. It was a global phenomena that was spreading fast with little chance of slowing down.

It was at this time, organizations like ShinRa Power Company, a faction in Wutai, as well as a few eco-terrorists like AVALANCHE, put aside their differences and began to work on solving this problem. When it became evident none of them were responsible for the disease, the conflicts were put on pause as they all put their heads together. However, it was still too late.

Another group set forth into the world after thousands of years in hiding. They were considered nothing more than a myth, a fantasy of the romantics and pure imagination. And yet there was no denying their existence once they appeared, as if summoned from the very lore of their kind.

Vampires began to herd humans like sheep. They started with villages and small towns, in the pretense they would find a cure of the disease and protect them as long as they cooperated. By the time they breached major cities, everything went downhill for everyone worldwide.

Wars began. Vampires surprised the humans with weapons of their own that matched the humans in power. Soon, both sides were nearing critical in casualties. And so, the war stopped as vampires retreated to the territories they managed to keep, while humans were left in ruins of their once glorious cities.

Before either side could recover, monsters ran rampant. The after effects of the war had changed animals and humans into estranged creatures all meant for one purpose: to kill. It didn't matter if it were human, vampire, or of their own species. With these on the rampage, and the planet crying, it was the last straw.

Ancient beings known as WEAPONS awoke from their slumber. The combination of the Lifestream being used as an energy source, the disease known as Geostigma, the wars, and then the monsters was enough to awaken them. They appeared at random with the intent to destroy every living being.

And even with the impending demise of the planet, humans and vampires continued their skirmishes as they struggled to regain lost territory. During this, a prophecy came to light, spreading like wildfire among both humans and vampires alike.

 _In the wake of the world's demise,_

 _one shall rise._

 _Not a child of light or dark;_

 _yet originates from the light,_

 _before being tempted into darkness,_

 _and still has a heart of gold._

 _This child will unite both sides_

 _together with one of ancient roots._

 _And with the Sins cleansed,_

 _only then there shall be peace._

This lead to a search for the child mentioned in the prophecy. While a prince of one side searched with hope, a different prince searched for the intentions of killing the child. However, even a decade after the prophecy surfaced, neither one were ever closer to the one they sought.

Neither prince knew the prophecy was under their noses at one point in time.

FFVII

The beginning of the war when vampires were rounding up humans like cattle and sheep, Cloud had been a young boy of four. All he remembered was the fear. He barely recalled when his mother had succumbed to the disease, Geostigma. And shortly after Nibelheim was taken over by vampires.

Nibelheim was a town in the middle of nowhere. They couldn't send word out for help. And so the town was quick to surrender to the vampires. It was one of few incidents neither side suffered a single casualty. Aside from victims of Geostigma, anyway.

Being an orphan, he was placed in an orphanage. Apparently, the vampires had a colony inside Mt. Nibel, as well as the mountain rage surrounding the ancient and dormant volcano. This was where the vampires placed a lot of humans within the area. Cloud wasn't the only orphan, so he wasn't alone.

And yet he remembered he didn't have any friends.

This dampened his spirit until one day, he met a familiar face. She was the same age as him, and they came from the same town. She wasn't an orphan, both of her parents escaped the disease, which was why it took a full two years before they met again.

They met on the first day of school. The school wasn't for the benefits of humans, more as a means to control them better. They were all to learn the history of the vampires and how to tell noble families apart from regular class vampires. All of which Cloud wasn't fascinated by. But it was how he met his friend.

The moment they made eye contact, they were hit with recognition for the other. Since then, the pair were inseparable. After so long it was a nice touch of comfort to see a familiar face in a crowd of strangers, like a lonely oasis in a vast desert.

Tifa was stubborn and spirited. Even with being stuck inside a mountain with the intent of being on the menu for vampires when she was older (children twelve and under weren't allowed to have their blood drawn manufacturally or normally), she never lost her flame. It was her flame that ignited Cloud's own flame, even if his wasn't as passion driven as hers. And that was what drew him to her, like a moth enchanted by a flame.

And just like the moth that came too close, he was burned.

When he was ten, just around the time the prophecy surfaced, humans attempted to invade the colony in the mountain. It was a battle the humans didn't win, however they succeeded at rescuing a handful of humans in their retreat. They also succeeded with gaining enough knowledge about the colony for later invasions. Among the rescued were Tifa and Cloud.

The tragedy struck as the group made it to safety in the ruins of Nibelheim, awaiting for back up. A vampire lord appeared, hunting them down with the intent of reclaiming the "stolen goods", and he wasn't alone. There were four of them, most definitely related, as all four had silver hair of varying lengths and vivid green eyes.

One of them had a taste for children's blood.

He was the smallest of the brothers, and his hair barely touched his shoulders, and bangs almost covered one side of his face. He caught sight of Tifa while he was heavily wounded. As soon as his eyes met hers, he lunged for a feed.

She couldn't even _move_.

Cloud watched from afar. He tried to run to tackle her out of the way, but his short legs weren't fast enough. Instead he watched in horror as Tifa's mother took action into her own hands. She flung herself between them, her motherly instincts kicked in to protect her daughter at all costs.

The vampire latched onto her and in an instant she was dead. He had twisted her neck in an odd angle, but he didn't bite down. His focus was still on the poor girl, frozen on the spot. She couldn't even scream after watching her mother die in front of her.

Cloud grabbed a sword from the ground. It was heavy, and awkward for him to wield. But he had the intention of protecting his only friend. In a wild fury he charged in and swung.

"Run, Tifa! Run!" He yelled as the sword cut off a hand.

He felt his blood freeze as feline green eyes glared at him. Despite his fear, Cloud managed to stay on the move. He rolled out of the way of the vampire as he switched his attention on him.

"You will pay for that, you little bitch! Come here and I'll make your death agonizingly slow!" The vampire hissed, letting his emotions get the better of him.

Cloud managed to stay on his toes, letting his natural instincts kick in. He knew he wouldn't last long, and he hoped a soldier would come to their aid. However, glancing around he realized the soldiers were dying left and right.

And then there were three soldiers left standing.

And yet, the other vampires weren't focused on him. They were drawn to the boy who kept toe to toe with their youngest brother. The brother stopped short as he realized his brothers surrounded them, his body tense and wary.

"Well, well, our dear brother can't even handle a small child." The one with hair down to the small of his back snickered.

"I bet he's gonna cry to mother when he gets home!" The one with the shortest hair spiked up laughed.

"Shut the hell up! This child isn't fully human, so it's not my fault!" The youngest brother spat.

Gasps from the other humans. All of them stared fearfully at Cloud, as if he were a _monster_. He stood still as a statue, breath hitched as he trembled. His main concern was the four vampire lords surrounding him. The fact there were four brothers meant they were a strong noble family. The more offspring, the more powerful their blood was.

 _I'm dead. I'm so dead._ _But it was worth it for Tifa. If I could stall just a little longer..._

He flinched as the tallest of the brothers drew closer. Cloud gulped as he bravely raised his head to look into the man's eyes. Out of all of the brothers, this one was the most terrifying.

His long hair went past his knees. Bangs framed his long and narrow handsome face. Cold and calculative green eyes were the very eyes of death. If Cloud were to imagine Death having eyes, this vampire's eyes would be what he would imagine.

"What is your name, child?" He spoke in a deep voice that was somehow alluring yet frightening at the same time.

Immediately, Cloud felt the overwhelming urge to do as he said. It was a spell he heard that all vampires could use to render their victim into a willing participant as their blood was sucked out of them. But a stubborn part of him resisted, the very flame Tifa had kindled was raging inside of him. And much to everyone's surprise, he shook his head.

"Oh? To resist my spell, even at your age, is considered admirable. I am intrigued. And yet I am growing impatient." At the last word he was a blur of motion as he pinned the child to the ground, hand at a tiny throat.

Cloud whimpered, forcing back a scream. His fear intensified as he had a close and personal look at fangs. They were pointed and short, but then they elongated as a means to feed.

"Tell me your name. Simple and easy. If you don't, I'll bite. I can see all of your memories, your whole life span in one bite as I drain you. I haven't fed in a while, so I won't be generous and stop until you're dead." At his words, Cloud knew he was serious.

He gulped as tears streaked down his cheeks. His voice cracked as he spoke, and he stuttered, yet he tried to keep it under control despite the circumstances. He was only doing this for Tifa, so she was safe. As long as they were distracted, she would survive.

"Cl-Cloud. My n-name is Cloud St-Strife."

"Intriguing. What were your parents?" His cold breath ghosted over the boy's face, making him shiver.

 _Why does he want to know?_

"My mom...she was human. She died from the...the disease when I was four. My dad...I don't know." He faltered.

"You're not lying to me, are you Cloud?" The vampire lord eyed the humans around them. It was a clear sign to the boy that these people would be hurt if he wasn't honest.

"I'm not! Ma never talked about my pa! She used to say it's better off I didn't know! Please don't hurt them, they've got nothing to do with this! Just go ahead and feed me then, you monster!"

The hand tightened on his throat. Cloud scrambled as he stuggled for air. His body went still as searing pain ripped through him. Fangs pierced his tiny shoulder, and at first all he felt was pain. Pain he had never felt before as it made him scream.

And then strangely the pain transformed into pleasure. His eyes were glazed over in a daze of euphoria. His shaking hands held onto the arms of his captor for a different reason entirely. He found it harder to breathe at all, it was for another reason than just a hand clamped around his throat. His lungs burned but he felt nothing other than immense pleasure coursing through him.

Above him, the vampire was addicted just as well. He had never tasted any blood as pure and sweet as this. It was more than just the innocence in the veins of a child, it was far sweeter and intoxicating than normal for a child. He was so caught up with his drunken stupor he almost forgot to search the boy's memories.

The moment he found the boy spoke truth, he heard the barest of whispers against his ear. It sent shivers down to the very core.

"Sephiroth..."

It was enough of a shock to pull away from the enticing nectar of life. The vampire stared at the boy, who was still in a daze, in amazement and confusion. How did the boy know of his name?

Suddenly trucks pulled up. They were the back up for the humans. Soldiers with higher grade weapons stepped out. With a hiss, the vampires retreated. Sephiroth attempted to take the boy with him, but a bullet to his shoulder put a stop to that plan.

 _Until we meet again, Cloud._

The small band of humans were safe. For now.

FFVII

Cloud was taken in by soldiers of ShinRa. He had been put under a lot of speculation due to what happened in the rescue attempt. For days as he recovered, he was still in a daze and nonresponsive. And for the longest he wasn't cleared to have any visitors until it was confirmed he wasn't turning.

This led to a lot of inhuman tests done to him. In the midst of all this, Cloud became feral. He fought back every chance he could, kicking and punching. While it was clear he wasn't a vampire, this left a lot of unanswered questions about what he was.

This went on for years. It was clear with the results he wasn't fully human. He was approximately seventy percent human, while the remaining thirty percent unknown. This brought immediate suspicion and concern of the higher ups.

Many debated whether or not to kill him.

Until one day, the prince stepped forward to request seeing him. Many immediately denied him, but the young teen wasn't to be deterred. He brought in Tifa Lockhart, and had her explain everything she knew of Cloud. She painted a picture of a shy, quiet boy who only wanted to help other people.

Eventually, the nobles relented.

Prince Rufus ShinRa was granted to see the feral teen boy. He had a few rules to follow, however. One, he must have the Turks by his side. Two, if the boy shows any sign of hosility, then he must run and let the Turks handle him.

The prince agreed, with the condition he brought along Tifa and her friend, a promising soldier she befriended in the cadet program. This was how Cloud met his future best friend, Zack Fair, half brother to Angeal Hewley, current general of ShinRa forces.

He must have impressed them because a few years later with lots of strings pulled, Cloud was released thanks to his new friends. From here he was tested on his strength, and quite easily he joined the same platoon as Tifa in her training while Zack continued up the ladder, having four more years on them.

At the age of eighteen, Cloud and Tifa graduated with honors. A short time later their team was decided. Cloud, a strong warrior, was second in command, with a gunman named Barret Wallace as their leader. With them was Tifa Lockhart, she was the tank. Yuffie Kurugi, transferred over from Wutai as they recently joined forces with ShinRa. Yuffie was the thief. And then lastly a robotic cat that went by Cait Sith.

Within a short time, Team Wolf Moon became the most famous teams against vampires and monsters alike. They were otherwise known as the Wolves of ShinRa (Yuffie disputes to add Wutai in, but is mostly ignored). And much like the prophecy faded away, Cloud's questionable heritage and loyalties disappeared.

In the following years, he kept eyes and ears out for a certain vampire. It wasn't until he was twenty five that he finally met the one vampire he had been searching for. It was only a rumor, but it was enough for him to hope.

 _Finally, I can slice him to pieces._

"Think its him? The one that fed from you?" Tifa inquired as they neared their destination.

Everyone knew his story. They all anxiously waited to hear his response. Cloud took a moment to answer.

"If not, then at least killing one of his brothers would certainly catch his attention." Cloud wouldn't put it past him that he wouldn't show, and instead sent his brothers to the front lines in Junon. Vampires only thought of themselves.

 _Either would suffice._

"I heard we're going to meet up with Zack and his brother. Means shit is gettin' serious. Remember, we do what they tell us. No strayin' off and doin' your own shit. Ya got that, Blondie?" Barret eyed him. They've come to bad terms and many arguments before due to Cloud's recklessness.

"I'll be on my best behavior." Cloud assured.

"Ya better not be pullin' my chain. Cuz if ya wonder off, I'm stringin' ya up by your balls the next time I see your ass."

"You better look out! He's serious this time!" Cait Sith commented.

"He says that before every mission. And I have yet to see him deliver his threats." Yuffie waved off.

"Usually not. But he's serious this time around." Tifa countered.

 _Sephiroth. If you're there..._

"I promise over Tifa's life I'm not going to do anything rash." Cloud knew these words would put them at ease, as when the few times he said them, he meant every word.

"...Good." Barret nodded.

 _I'm_ _not the same helpless boy as before._

The truck entered Junon. And suddenly they were under attack. The truck flipped and rolled several times when they went over a mine field of explosives. This had been a trap.

"Everyone all righ'?" Barret made a roll call when the vehicle stopped rolling. They landed sideways and a tumble of entangled bodies. He could smell vomit and copper, hopefully not from the same source.

"I'm alive." Tifa sat up. She had accidentally used Cloud as a cushion, so she was left with scrapes and bruises.

"I think I puked..." Yuffie grumbled, still green in the face.

"Yeah, ya did, lassie! Ya puked all over me!" Cait Sith shook in an attempt to get the putrid stuff off. He settled to using her shirt to wipe it off. She was too out of it to openly complain.

"Cloud, you okay, man?" Barret called out.

"I hit my head. I think I'm bleeding." Cloud hissed, feeling liquid rush down the side of his face and into his eye. He put a hand up to ease the bleeding.

"Then we better get a move on. Once we're safe, we can treat yer wound. No sense fightin' now when blood will make 'em go crazy and shit." Barret was not liking their odds.

With the plan set, they peeked outside.

"Coast is clear. There's a building within a short distance. Cait Sith, you guide Cloud. Yuffie, keep a look out. Tifa, you take front, I'll cover all yer asses."

In three seconds they were in motion. Tifa ran at the front. Behind her, Cloud stumbled after her with Cait Sith on his shoulder. Not far behind Yuffie glanced every which way while Barret took the rear, gun arm at the ready.

"Vampire twelve o'clock!" Yuffie gave the warning.

It was the only warning they had before Cloud was tackled. They rolled a good ten feet. He was pinned down in a familiar fashion as an old memory. Breath knocked out of him, Cloud was a few seconds too slow to draw his weapon. He opened his eyes to stare into eyes that haunted him since his childhood.

"Good to see you, Cloud." A smirk revealed elongated fangs. "It's been so long, I almost didn't recognize you. You've grown into a handsome thing. And yet your blood smells just the same deliciousness I have craved since I had a small taste."

"Sephrioth..." Cloud managed to gasp out.

"So glad you remembered my name." Behind them, shouts were heard. But they were lost in their own world.

"Let him go before I shoot!"

"Cloud! Are you okay? Cloud!"

"That's him, isn't it? You didn't say he was a royal bloodline!"

"Wha' the fuck you sayin'?"

"Just wound him! As long as we can grab Cloud and run, we can't fight him for long! He's a royal! They devastated Wutai!"

"How da fuck ya know he's royalty!?"

"They're known as Silver Demons in Wutai! They have silver hair and emerald green eyes with the power to destroy anything in sight!"

Long before bullets rained down upon them, fangs pierced a pale neck. Cloud was overcome with the pain, and then followed by pleasure seconds later. Cait Sith watched helplessly as Cloud moaned as his eyes glazed over, arching his neck to surrender to the silver prince.

"Snap out of it, laddie!"

In an instant Cloud mustered the strength to catch Sephiroth off guard, pushing him away. The moment he sprung to his feet, Cloud pulled out his broadsword. In unison the Wolf Moon team charged at the silver prince.


	2. The Hunger Deep Inside

Immer: Since a song title is used for the actual title of this story, I've decided it will be a running theme for the majority of the chapters later on.

The title of this chapter is based off of _Lies_ by Evanescence.

Chapter Two The Hunger Deep Inside

FFVII

In an instant Sephiroth was gone. Despite the years of training, the team couldn't even keep up with the vampire prince with their eyes. Cait Sith examined the area with his robotic eyes, attempting to find a signature indicating where he had fled.

"To the right!" He warned, seconds before a sword was swung at Yuffie.

She leaped and rolled, and the moment she sprung back up she sent her star at the vampire prince the same moment he swung again. She did a back flip, and her bandana was sliced to pieces in the process. He didn't have the time to deflect her weapon, and instead parried. Her dark bangs were free, and Yuffie drew far away as her weapon came back to her.

Before he could lunge for her, Tifa and Cloud intercepted. The blonde met the long katana with his broadsword. As they squared off, Cloud barely keeping up Tifa snuck around in an attempt to attack him from behind. Barret sent waves of bullets at the prince. Somehow Sephiroth managed to dodge all of them while he stayed toe to toe with Cloud.

"This mothafucka is way too good!" Barret cursed when his gun jammed. He pulled back as he tinkered with it.

"We need back up! As in the general!" Yuffie sent her star again.

"I'm working on it, lassie! Calm your mosquito tits!" Cait Sith yelled.

"Oi! I'll have you know I'm not full grown yet!" The ninja countered.

"Oh, really? That's what you been saying for the last four years!"

"I'll skin you alive after this is over, cat!"

"I'm a robot, lassie!"

Tifa was about to take her chance to sneak behind the vampire, when something distracted her. In her field of vision she could see Cloud, his movements slowing. She noted how pale he was, and how Sephiroth slowed in time to Cloud, but used the same amount of inhuman strength that was only rivaled by General Hewley.

 _He's toying with us. But Cloud doesn't tire this fast..._

She could see it was harder for him to even lift his sword. But the determination to protect his friends had him continue on. But something was wrong, and she can _see_ it. Tifa watched as the vampire prince swung, and Cloud stepped back and stumbled. His broadsword went flying.

"Cloud!" Tifa sprung into action, events of the past flashing through her mind of a different vampire approaching her and then her mother dove in to protect her.

Without a second thought Tifa placed herself between them. Unlike the brother, the elder prince had the sense to stop himself. He glared down at her, as if she were a mere _insect_ compared to him. In reality, she probably was.

"You're not killing him!" She raised her arms in her fighting stance.

"Oh, I don't plan to kill him." He stated, eyes glinting with dark humor.

Tifa felt her heart sink at his words. She resisted the urge to turn around and stare at Cloud. She knew better than to stray from the vampire. She bravely glared back with a heated intent to make him pay. Tifa wouldn't forget this.

"Good, then we're takin' ya down, fuckin' blood sucker!" Barret aimed, his weapon warming up.

"If you take me down, you die with me." The prince's words made everyone pause.

"Is he bluffin' or for real?" Barret glanced over at the robot cat.

"Well...I can't release classified intel." Cait Sith shrugged.

"Are ya fuckin' serious!? Is he bluffin' or not?" The gunman bellowed, the fury rising. He was close to losing his temper.

"All right, laddie! Fine, yes it's true for the blood of royalty among the vampires. Whoever makes the final blow dies with the vampire. But you didn't hear it from me!" Cait Sith crossed his arms in defiance.

"Shit!" Barret cursed, debating.

"And unlike the normal forty eight hours to turn, my venom takes twelve hours. I'm amazed by his strong will, by now he would be so blood thirsty he would have torn all of you down like the useless insects you are."

The team glanced at their warrior. Cloud was in obvious pain, his nails digging into the pavement as he resisted the urge to scream. His jaw was clenched tightly, and his fangs were noticeably longer. They weren't the length of a vampire's. Everything in his body _burned_ with a mixture of intense hot pain and insatiable thirst. He could barely keep up with the conversation around him.

"Now, hand him over. You won't have to kill him. I can tell you all adore him. Allow me to take him under my wing." Sephiroth's voice smoothed over, coated with honey as he went all out with his charming spell.

"No...! Don't listen...to him!" Cloud shook his head, only to stop as the dizziness became overwhelming. The pain coursing through his veins was almost too much.

 _I have endured worse by those filthy scientists. The pain I can handle. But this hunger deep inside of me..._

He could smell their blood. He could hear their heartbeats. He knew where his team stood without even opening his eyes. And he refused to allow the hunger take over and drain them. No, this was his team, his family, he couldn't do that to them. What drove him to the brink of insanity however, was the scent of Sephiroth.

Everything in him screamed at him to bite and drink to his fill from the prince. He wondered if he could drain him until nothing was left, but he remembered the lore from the school inside the colony. A vampire that drank another until they were dried went blood frenzy, and went after every living creature until eventually dying from the burnt out energy consumed.

 _He planned this. He planned this to force me into a situation with my team to make them surrender me over. Or maybe he was hoping I would kill them._

He was starting to think it was the latter. What Sephiroth didn't count on was the high amount of resistance Cloud has, and the will to keep his team safe was far stronger than the virus spreading in his body. He would never harm them.

Sephiroth made to move closer, when he paused. A familiar scent caught his attention. With a scowl he withdrew far enough to place enough distance between him and any traps. A helicopter swooped in low, and at first the team thought it was one of the vampires. Until they recognized the ShinRa logo on the sides.

The aircraft hovered far enough not to harm the team as the doors opened. In an instant General Angeal and his half brother, Lieutenant Zack sprung into action. Together they joined the fray, the general taking his stance to fight the vampire prince, while Zack ran to his best friend's side.

"Spike! Buddy, you okay? What happened?" Zack almost went in to pull Cloud up, when his instincts as a veteran soldier made him stop. His bright face faltered as he recognized the symptoms.

"Oh no...Cloud..." Zack glanced at his brother, who was too busy readying himself to fight the vampire.

"Finally, you show yourself, Sephiroth. Shall we continue where we left off?" Angeal raised his sword.

"I think not this time." Sephiroth retreated into the shadows.

"Come back and fight! Coward!" Angeal attempted to hit a weak spot in the vampire's pride, but it didn't work.

"With all due respect sir, I don't think he meant to stick around for very long." Yuffie gained his attention.

"Then why would he show up at all?" Angeal pondered, as he inspected the team that almost met their demise. His eyes drifted to the blonde, and he figured out what Sephiroth had tried to do.

"Why haven't you killed him yet?" Angeal scowled, too straight edge about the rules.

"Is it true whoever kills the son of a bitch royalty dies with them?" Barret stepped forward, eyes hardened.

"Yes, it is." Angeal didn't bother hiding the knowledge he had known for years.

"And ya want us to kill each other off? And for what? To stop the fuckin' virus?" Barret growled, his temper flaring once more. "This is the best team ya got!"

"It doesn't matter. The virus has to be contained no matter who is bitten. Now who bit him?" The general wasn't budging from his decision or his honor bound duty.

No one would meet his gaze. Eventually Angeal put two and two together. He pulled out a knife meant for this very purpose, and moved closer to the blonde. Zack stepped in, shaking his head.

"There's got to be another way, 'Geal."

"Zack, out of my way. It's best for all of us."

"And thats my best friend!"

"I lost mine, too. This is our line of work."

"Damn it, Angeal! This isn't Genesis! He could have killed off his team before we came to the rescue! But he didn't! Even now he's resisting!" Zack motioned to the blonde, who was now a writhing mess on the ground.

"Which means what, Zack? What exactly can we do different here than what happened with Genesis?"

"Look, if he continues to resist, then we can hunt that bastard down and kill him. The hunt will only be called off when the time is up or Cloud loses himself. By then he would be within our custody."

Angeal considered the plan. Eventually he nodded, but he had a few changes. It was one that made Zack and the rest of the Wolf Moon team nervous.

"Fine, but instead of hunting him down we use Cloud to lure him. Then we kill him."

FFVII

Cloud was in delirium world. The pain and hunger went to his head. He lost track of time, and he didn't even have the will to scream anymore. His throat was hoarse and dry, and he was sure he wouldn't be able to speak.

He was tied up in chains, hands behind his back and attached to his ankles. The only comfortable position he had available was if he was kneeling. The strain of leaning forward until his face met the nice cold metal floor didn't bother him, even while the chains cut into his wrists.

All he could think about were two different people. He thought of Rufus, the young ambitious prince with a bright future ahead of him. His brilliant mind would take him places, and the Turks had his complete loyalty.

Cloud had hoped to lend his support when the day came when Rufus was to take over ShinRa. That man had done so much for him, and Cloud had yet to repay his debt. And quite possibly he never would be able to.

 _Another promise I couldn't keep_.

He bitterly thought of Tifa. A swarm of emotions overcame him. His first friend, and this was an end. Ironic he saved her from a vampire, only later to be turned by the one that chased them down when they were children. They made a promise to each other as children, if they never met the right one then there was always each other.

 _I'm sorry Tifa. I never found the one, and it looks like I won't live to keep that promise._

He had hoped for an end to the pain. It was bad enough he, one of the best hunters around, had been bitten. As to add salt to the wound, instead of ending his suffering, the general decided to use him as live bait to lure Sephiroth.

 _As if he would ever come. He's too smart to know this is a set up. Even if he is a prince, a blood sucker wouldn't risk his life for me._

When he sensed the last hour of his demise, Cloud couldn't hold back his tears. They fell silently as they flowed like twin rivers. At some point the sobbing echoed in the warehouse, the location served as the trap. And if no hits on the big fish, then it would become Cloud's execution.

 _I don't want to die. Not like this._

He felt fury rise within. How dare they use him as bait. Sephiroth was never to come, and he was made to suffer an agonizing twelve hours as his body hungered for blood. He had become one of their best and loyal hunters, and this was what they did in return for his services?

 _Those bastards should feel the pain I feel._

"That's it, let the fury rise within. Let it consume you until there's nothing left but ashes of your human heart."

The sound of his voice made Cloud gasp. He snapped up, forgetting he was chained. Cloud didn't care for the pain as he stared wide eyed at the prince towering in front of him. He watched with baited breath as Sephiroth knelt on one knee, and a hand cupped his face.

"Poor little puppet. Such deep sorrow and pain, they placed upon you. I can cut your strings. All you have to do is accept my gift I so generously granted you."

At his words Cloud flinched. He pulled away from the tempting hand that calmed the pain. Being this close was driving him insane. His fangs ached to bite and mark every inch of the prince, to prove he wasn't perfect.

"I will never become one of you!" He spat, baring his fangs as he struggled against his chains. "I bet you say that to everyone you have turned!"

For a moment the prince stared. He took in the sight of wild blue eyes with slits, glaring at him with a flame he had hoped to see. When he first saw the state of Cloud, he had his doubts whether or not this would be a good turning.

"You're the first I've ever granted my gift to, Cloud." Sephiroth spoke in a way that made the blonde blink.

 _I don't understand but...he speaks the truth._

"...Then you shouldn't have come. This is a trap." The moment Cloud said those words, General Angeal made his move.

Sephiroth hissed as the lights glared above them, temporarily blinding him. Within the short time span chains made of a strange material sprung from the floor and caught his arms. Sephiroth was forced onto his knees, now facing Cloud as he struggled against his bounds.

Angeal appeared, hand on his sword at his back. The same moment he drew his weapon out, someone sprung down from above. He had been in hiding since Sephiroth entered the warehouse, and at first all anyone could see was a blur of a deep crimson cape.

He stood between the two captured figures and the general. He was tall with a lean build, clad in all black save for his tattered cloak. His black hair was wild and went down his back. One hand was a golden clawed gauntlet, and the other had his weapon aimed straight at Angeal's head.

"You're Valentine! The lone vampire hunter who is a dhamphir!" Yuffie's voice echoed in the building as she and the rest of Wolf Moon team sprung into action.

"What's that again?" Barret blinked, surprised by the new addition to the plan.

"Half vampire, half human."

"Yes, and you've been told not to interfere with our exterminations of vampires." Angeal snarled, lowering his weapon. Then he glared as the team stood beside Valentine, facing their own general.

"Usually, I would stand idly by when you exterminate them. However, not this one. This one is off limits." Valentine referred to Sephiroth. He was risking his own life and career for the prince.

"What makes him so special?" Angeal questioned as his back up barged in, Zack and several more soldiers entered. Following them were two Turks.

Valentine refused to reply.

"Fine. Consider your contract with us invalid. You're now considered an enemy, Valentine. As for you, Team Wolf Moon, what is the meaning of this?" Angeal turned his attention to Barret, who like Valentine, wouldn't answer.

In his place Tifa stepped forward.

"Because this is our friend! You used him as bait to lure a vampire out with the intent of killing both of them. What would you think will happen once Rufus ShinRa hears of this?" She rarely threw his name around, but in this case it was needed.

"And you really think a prince would be able to pull any strings?" The general challenged.

"He would have done something else instead of this! And I'm not going to stand by while you kill Cloud!" Tifa lost it, screaming as she charged at the general.

"Tifa, no!" Cloud pleaded, but it was too late. He could do nothing as he heard the fight from afar.

Within a few seconds she was on the floor. He had refused to use the sharp side of the Buster Blade on her. Instead he used the blunt side to knock her down. And then to everyone's horror Angeal raised to swing down for a kill.

"Tifa!" Yuffie charged, but she wouldn't be able to make it.

Barret aimed, but cursed under his breath. There was too much at stake of accidentally hitting the self proclaimed ninja. Valentine took aim, but before he could make his shot a sword blocked the strike. Everyone stared in surprise.

"...Zack?" Angeal stared in disbelief.

"This is enough! I'm not standing by anymore while you continue to disgrace your honor!" Zack snarled as he used his chance to send Angeal back several feet with one swing of his own broadsword, a near identicale to his half brother's.

"You're one to talk about honor, Zackary."

"You're not my brother! Not anymore. Ever since Genesis, you have strayed from your honorable path and became this...this _monster_." Zack yelled, lowering his sword. "My brother would _never_ use a newborn, one of our own as live bait, then turn around and kill both! And striking down a girl, with the intent of _killing_ her? She is one of us!"

"I am simply doing what is best for everyone. The sooner you realize that, the better." Angeal turned to the others. "Take them down. We're exterminating the vampires in one way or another."

"Yeah...bout that...let me think." One of the Turks hummed to himself. He had bright red hair, goggles in his wild bangs and red markings underneath his green eyes.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were one of us!" The blonde Turk shrieked.

In an instant he drew out his weapon and whacked her hard on the head. He then casually reached into her pocket before snatching keys. He then made a run to the group across the warehouse, dodging soldiers in his way.

"Stop him!" Angeal gave the order.

In an instant Tifa and Zack took to shielding him as they followed his tail. The best option was to regroup with the others. Yuffie kept in stride of the Turk.

"Cover me!" He told them as he began to work on the locks on the chains that held Cloud. Yuffie and Barret took either side of him, serving as the rear end of the formation.

Valentine joined Tifa and Zack for the front lines. He used his gun when necessary, as he began to focus on hand to hand combat to send soldiers to the floor. He and Tifa were on either side of Zack, careful to avoid his tornado attacks.

"Cloud's free! Er...I dunno how to free the other one!" The Turk announced, noticing that there were no locks that held the prince.

The instant he was freed Cloud clung onto Sephiroth. He buried his face into a pale neck while his arms wrapped around broad shoulders. One of his hands gripped a fitful of silver locks. Out of everyone else around him, Sephiroth's scent was the most enticing to bite. It was pure torture his fangs grazed against pale skin.

"Feed and end your hunger, Cloud. Finish your rebirth. Accept my gift." Sephiroth whispered in encouragement.

Valentine leaped back with a back flip. He turned and shot twice, freeing the prince from his specially made chains. Yuffie aimed her weapon at a switch over at one of the walls.

"Everybody brace yourselves!" Cait Sith warned.

Then there was darkness. The few that had mako eyes were able to somewhat see even in pitch black, while the creatures of the night could see perfectly well. Yuffie bolted and led the way with a glowing Cait Sith on her back.

"Everybody follow the amazing ninja and world's best thief known as the Great Flower of Wutai!"

"What about our tail?" The Turk questions as he almost tripped.

"I got ya covered!" Barret exclaimed as he went wild with his gun arm.

As he covered by the escape route, his gun had set off the sprinklers. Everyone inside slipped and fell, scrambling for better footing. With the few minutes head start granted, Barret ran after the others, knowing exactly where they were heading.

"How we escaping?" Zack bit his lip. He was behind the vampire prince, who was carrying Cloud as he ran, and the small droplets of blood following his wake didn't escape him.

 _Damn it Cloud..._

"That's where I come in, yo!" The Turk flashed a grin.

"You guys all planned this?" The First Class was amazed.

"Yup! And all for Blondie! Reno, got the keys?" Tifa asked as they neared another warehouse.

"Course I got 'em, sweet cheeks!"

"What exactly are we stealing?" Zack frowned, confused. Trucks were all right, but they weren't equipped for a speedy getaway.

"You'll see, laddie!" Cait Sith teased.

They entered the warehouse. Valentine and Barret covered the entrances while everyone ran inside. Inside was a single helicopter big enough to fit all of them.

"That's my baby! Gonna need a copilot!" Reno opened the door and slipped inside.

"I'll do it." Tifa volunteered, knowing Zack had no experience and Yuffie would be too busy with her illness.

"Got any experience?" The Turk said as he took his seat and turned on the engine.

"No, but I'm a fast learner."

"Then I'll steer, you help me locate any enemies. Think ya can handle that, yo?"

"Yeah, sure, pressure is fun."

"We need to get the fuck outta here!" Barret warned as he and Valentine bolted for the aircraft when their guns proved to be useless in warding off a horde of soldiers and hunters.

"Blow 'em up in three..."

Valentine leaped into the aircraft with ease.

"Two..."

The helicopter hovered a few feet in the air. Zack stood by the door, reaching out to Barret with one arm.

"One...!"

Barret jumped, barely catching Zack's hands. The lieutenant pulled him inside and closed the door.

"Blast off!"

Missiles were fired at the front doors of the warehouse the same moment soldiers entered the side doors. The aircraft sped forward into the smoke. They exited and sped out into the night.

"How's that for useless fuckin' insects?"


	3. The Death Of You

Immer: After the craziness in the previous chapter, I figured a chapter like this would be a good cool down.

Title based off of _Breath_ by Breaking Benjamin.

Chapter Three The Death Of You

FFVII

Cloud had opened his eyes, body tensed. This was an odd time for the scientists to enter and poke prod. Usually it was done at night, and continued on until early hours of the morning.

He guessed it was about early afternoon. Give or take, he didn't exactly have a clock to read. However, he had windows that showed him the sky. The sky taunted him with freedom. Freedom was just within reach, however he was stuck inside his glass cage.

The doors opened, and a scientist brought in guests. Cloud felt his heart race when he recognized one of them. She had grown since the last time he had seen her, and her chest was the most prominent. The last time they saw each other was when they escaped the colony.

The other, Cloud didn't recognize.

He had blonde hair, and was a little taller than him. He would probably be a few years older than him, Cloud guessed. The way he carried himself made him seem important. And yet his arrogance oozed with every step he took.

Behind him was another young man. His bangs parted in the middle, the only part of his hair that stayed down while the rest spiked up. His blue violet eyes were bright and heart warming, much more welcoming than the blonde.

"Tifa...?" Cloud focused on the girl. He moved closer to the glass, almost pressing against it with his forehead.

"Cloud! Are you all right? I've been so worried since they took you away!" She ran up to the glass, pressing a hand against it. Cloud raised his own hand to meet hers.

 _It's been so long since I've felt a touch that wasn't malicious._ _And this is the closest I can get_ _with two inch glass between us._

"I'm fine. I miss the outside. And you look great. I'm sorry about what happened to your mother." He hadn't had the chance to apologize after all these years.

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. I started the soldier program, I'm doing really good. I wish you were training, too. I brought a few friends along, they helped me get this chance to see you. They wanted to meet you for a while, now."

"I am Prince Rufus ShinRa, pleased to finally meet your acquintance." The blonde introduced himself. The ambition in his voice spoke volumes of his personality.

"I'm flattered to meet you." Cloud refused to use titles, remembering the few times he met with the father, and rather not enjoyed his visits.

 _The way that fat king eyes me like a piece of meat is unnerving._

"You don't have to lie, I can tell that you're not. I see you've met with my father, I take it? He's such an eye sore, I am afraid. You will find that I am nothing like him." Rufus smirked knowingly.

"I'm already liking you more, then." Cloud felt relieved.

"It is unfortunate that fathers cast huge shadows for their children to overcome. For myself, I have to prove that I am not some spoiled fool as people see my father as. And as for you, I envy you, Cloud Strife."

"Why do you envy me?" He stared, not used to hearing that.

"Because you can create your own fate. Without the knowledge on who your father is, you can freely choose what to do for your life, while mine is already set in stone. I just have to learn to make the best of it and exceed expectations."

"It is that reason why I envy you, then. I would rather have everything decided for me. Whenever I make a decision, I end up putting myself and everyone I care for in danger." Cloud bitterly recalled the rescue incident.

 _I don't regret it. I just wish the consequences weren't this._

"If you want it that way, then I have an offer. If I can get you out of here, a free man, then I want you to sign up for the soldier program. I think you will make a valuable asset in the army."

Cloud openly laughed. Rufus had balls, he would give him that.

FFVII

The helicopter ride was eerily quiet. Cloud was sure everyone knew he accepted Sephiroth's gift. He was curled up in the vampire prince's lap, arms still wrapped around strong shoulders, face buried against a chest as much as possible.

 _I betrayed them. I am no longer human. I can never walk side by side with them, even after all their trouble to rescue me._

Cloud didn't understand _why_ he went along with what Sephiroth wanted. But he had run out of time, and he had to decide whether or not to keep his sanity or kill everyone he held dear. And some weird part of him _wanted_ the gift Sephiroth offered, a part of him wanted this for a long time.

 _For years after he first bit me, I wanted to feel that sensation again. In my teens, I imagined it while I jacked off. I still don't understand my sick head for those awkward_ _stages._

And with the rising guilt in his chest, he was equally embarrassed. It didn't help he still wasn't satiated. Cloud hadn't been given a long window of opportunity to drink, he only took enough to stop the process of him becoming a ghoul, or worse a demon.

"So...yer one of 'em now, aren't ya Blondie?" Barret broke the awkward silence.

"...I'm sorry. I know it was selfish of me, but I didn't want to die and...by then I was out of time." Cloud pulled away from Sephiroth far enough to meet his friend's gaze.

"Shit, I'm not blamin' ya or anythin', man. Besides, woulda been a waste of a rescue mission. We had planned ta kill that son of a bitch, but fuckin' Angeal got in the way. So, honestly, I'm not gonna waste my ammo since he was all we had left to save you."

"But why save me? I thought..." Cloud was confused, they had all gone to such great lengths for him.

"What, did you think we would abandon you, laddie?" Cait Sith sprung away from Yuffie's side to sit in Cloud's lap. "You're part of the team. And we're family."

"Yeah, who was the one who bought me medicine for my motion sickness all the time? You did, Cloud. Even if I forgot, you already bought some for me." Yuffie managed a small smile through her obvious discomfort. She had her medicine, but she still felt dizzy.

"And who kept me from doin' somethin' stupid? Eh? Or challenged me to be the best leader, even if it meant makin' the worst decisions? You, Blondie." Barret added.

"And who had my back when I was down in a fight each and every time? You covered for me, even if I was back up on my feet seconds later." Tifa spoke up from the cockpit.

"And you always come up with great ideas to help modify me! Make me better and all that so it's easier for me to keep everyone safe. You, laddie. You were the glue that held us all together and made us work as a team." Cait Sith grinned.

"But those are all just small things. I'm not a thief, or that great at hand to hand combat, or even a gun. I can't tell which way is north or west, all I am is the tank with a sword." Cloud stopped short as he realized he was showing his insecurities.

"And you don't have to be like us. We're all different, so it's good to be unique. You cared about everyone the moment this team was formed by Rufus. While we all hated working together, you found ways to open our hearts through kindness, Cloud." Tifa's voice was enough for everyone to know she was smiling.

"Then...why did Zack and Reno help?" Cloud blinked in surprise.

"For me, it was cuz Rufus ordered me to ensure you lived no matter the cost. Somethin' he told me before I was transferred over to Junon. Well, though you're _technically_ a walking corpse..."

"Have you forgotten there's a vampire prince and a dhamphir here as well?" Sephiroth spoke for the first time, the warning threat in his voice made Reno clear his throat.

"Ahem, anyway...Rufus did say if there was no other choice, then let ya turn. So, I'm followin' orders. And cause what Angeal did was kinda fucked up, yo."

"But...now your career is ruined. You can't go back. All of you can't..." Cloud felt the guilt rising again.

"We all knew what we were doing, Spikey. Even though I wasn't part of the plan, I wasn't going to stand back anymore. Watching you in those chains made me think of that glass cage they had you in for years. And seeing your friends have your back, snapped me into taking action." Zack admitted, adding a smile. "And honestly, Spike, it was worth it in the end."

Cloud was speechless. He hadn't expected anyone to come to his aid at all in the trap. Not only did his team and best friend risk it all for him, but Sephiroth had as well. Normally, a vampire wouldn't walk into a trap for one individual. In the past, ShinRa's SOLDIERs tried that method, but each one of the traps failed.

 _But he did. Sephiroth came for me. I don't understand why..._

"So why did you willingly walk into the trap? You're the first vampire I've seen do that." Zack eyed the vampire prince with wary curiosity.

"I have my own reasons." Sephiroth replied with indifference.

"Oh come on, at least tell us. We rescued you when we didn't even have to. So, you kind of owe us." Zack pressured, putting on his best puppy eyes and pout.

For a quiet moment Sephiroth hesitated. He didn't want to spill his secrets, but he knew the soldier had a point. So reluctantly he answered. He gave them enough information to satisfy them.

"...I knew he was special since we first met. It was rash of me to infect him without a plan in place, but I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity."

"Tch, he had a bleedin' wound. Ya probably smelled him and couldn't hold back." Barret grumbled, earning a glare. Green eyes flashing with malicious intent in the dark.

"I wouldn't make an enemy out of him if I were you. The only reason he's not slaying you all is because you released him and Cloud." Valentine warned, his voice startling everyone, since they nearly forgot he was there.

"And he cares for all of you. I would hate for a fight to get out of hand in this closed space." Sephiroth added, the venom clear in his voice, his body tense.

"Please don't harm them." Cloud stared at the prince, and emerald green met his gaze. "I am grateful that you came to help me, but if you harm my friends then I will be the death of you."

They stared intensely at each other, as Cloud's words were processed. Sephiroth saw the same flame in those deep blues, he was glad to see the color survived the change instead of turning crimson. And slowly the prince relaxed his muscles, giving in.

"I won't harm a hair on their heads." Sephiroth assured, hiding his bitterness of allowing someone have this much leverage over him. But he wouldn't stand for losing Cloud over his pride.

"...Thank you." Cloud leaned into Sephiroth, resisting the urge to sneak another bite. He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he fed now.

 _I would rather have a little more privacy than this. And I don't know if Valentine had a recent feeding or not._

"So where are we headed? We've been flying for a while now." Zack glanced around as he tried to hide his nervousness, and failing. He wasn't used to seeing his best friend cozy up to a random stranger. It didn't help the stranger happened to be a vampire, and a prince no less.

"We're headed to Cosmo Canyon, laddie! It's the only neutral territory we can hide at for a while." Cait Sith bounced from Cloud's lap to Zack's.

"And what do we do from there?"

"Well, we've got a few days to figure that out." Tifa answered, her voice hopeful. She was the only one who seemed to have hope.

"Few days? But isn't there a tracking device in the chopper and the cat?" Zack was puzzled.

"We already planned ahead, yo. We tampered with both of 'em before the rescue mission started. Should give us a couple of days head start, at least." Reno explained, not really looking forward he would spend those days with a couple of vampires, but didn't openly complain.

Silence filled the rest of the ride until a few hours later when they landed. The natives of Cosmo Canyon, some humans and dhamphirs, and talking cats welcomed them with the promise of sanctuary. They seemed nervous at the sight of two vampires, but Valentine vouched they wouldn't bring any harm to the community.

The lone vampire hunter had high amount of respect in the community. Even had his own area that was specifically for him for his visits. This was where Valentine brought Cloud and Sephiroth under the pretense it was the safest place for them.

"Thank you, Valentine." Cloud said as he entered the large tent. There was a neat desk, and a large sleeping bag.

"Here no one should bother you. The locals tend to stay out of range of my gun. Too many times my targets attempted to catch me unawares." Valentine replied, noticing the horror on Cloud's face and added. "I am currently not on the job, so there shouldn't be an issue."

"I hate to seem rude, but why are you going out of your way for us?" Cloud inquired. He hoped with no one else around, Valentine would be a little more at ease to answer.

"The same reason why I followed Sephiroth into the warehouse. Which, I won't disclose here. Too many ears around us."

"Want me to tell him when the time comes?" Sephiroth offered.

"It would be for the best. I have a job I might be taking up soon." Valentine turned to leave. "Feel free to stay here, I'll be sleeping somewhere else."

The instant he left Cloud tackled Sephiroth. Forcing himself to hold back from feeding drove him insane, especially with having the prince so agonizingly close. Sephiroth chuckled at the blonde's eagerness, not even resisting as he was pinned down and fangs buried into his shoulder.

"I am amazed at your willpower to hold back. You held on until now, and here you are feeding like a suckling babe." Sephiroth laughed breathily. His laugh turned into a hiss as Cloud licked at the wound and then switched to the neck, the same spot as before and reopened it.

A hand roughly gripped silver locks and pulled to expose more of the pale neck. Sephiroth groaned from the rough handling, and to his amazement he enjoyed it, coupled with being fed from added to the pleasure. He felt and heard the gulps Cloud was taking, for the moment not minding the amount being taken from him.

 _He really would be the death of me someday._

FFVII

The following day, Sephiroth braved being outside, keeping to the shadows. He was grateful the canyons provided a lot of shade for him to stick to. His eyes never strayed from Cloud as he spent time with his friends. He too stayed out of the sun, being extra careful.

"I think he's a dhamphir." Valentine stated as he moved closer to Sephiroth's side. He could tell Sephiroth had recently fed from an emergency stash in the tent he was given. His scent changed, as if tainted from the foreign intake of blood.

"What makes you think that?" Sephiroth diverted his gaze from the blonde to meet the crimson gaze.

"His eyes didn't turn red. Within the first forty eight hours the eyes turn red after first feeding. His eyes are still blue." Valentine explained his theory, eyes staring at Sephiroth curiously.

"You're a dhamphir and you have red eyes." The vampire prince pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"My eye color was originally red brown. The longer I hold off from feeding, the more the red takes over."

"I almost forgot you were a special case."

"How would you feel if it is true? It would mean your first turning became a dhamphir, not full nobility."

"You know I'm not like the others. It doesn't matter to me if he's dhamphir or not. All that counts is he's tied to me now." Sephiroth shrugged. "But if you're curious, you can test him. I trust only you to test him, anyone else will be begging for forgiveness when I'm done with them."

Without another word exchanged Valentine moved closer to the group. At his approach, they all turned to him with wariness. As veteran hunters, they knew when one of the creatures of the night came to them with the intention to do something, usually fighting to the death.

"Cloud, how about a friendly spar?" Valentine's words caught them off guard.

"What are you playing at?" Zack eyed him suspiciously.

"I am curious to test the strength of a newborn prince." The lone hunter answered, but it wasn't his only reason.

"Hold up, he's a _prince_ now?" Yuffie piped up.

"Not by birth. But because his sire is royal blood, Cloud is technically a prince. However, he would be considered the fifth heir in line to the throne since he's now the youngest."

"There's something more, isn't there? About why you want to spar with me." Cloud caught on something was up.

 _Before he came over here, he talked to Sephiroth. Are they planning something together? Or just want to test my strength?_

"...You are correct. I want to test a theory, if you're a dhamphir or not." Valentine came clean after slight hesitation.

"But I thought a dhamphir is born naturally from a human and vampire parents?" Tifa tilted her head.

"Yeah, that's all what my intel has on dhamphirs, laddie." Cait Sith was equally as puzzled.

"That is the the more common way a dhamphir is created, yes. However, there are the rare occasions a dhamphir is created during a turning when the human spirit is too strong. If the virus doesn't kill them and they feed from their sires, then the human heart remains. This type of dhamphir is different."

"How so?" Cloud had never heard of this. But he recalled something Sephiroth told him the previous night at the warehouse.

 _"That's it, let the fury rise within. Let it consume you until there's nothing left but ashes of your human heart."_

Those words were starting to make sense to him now.

"They obtain the strength of a vampire, if not stronger. The length of time in between feedings is longer than a natural born dhamphir, and still can walk in the sunlight. Unlike natural born dhamphirs, they can turn a human. But this can only be done _once_ , while a vampire is limitless in the amount."

"How rare does this happen? We talkin' one in ten or what?" Barret crossed his arms.

"One in ten million. So very rare this breed don't have a name yet. As far as I can gather, this has only happened two other times."

"How do you know so much about this? You speak as if you knew one of them personally."

"I am one of them. The other one I have heard legends about, and the resources about that individual were solid. But I never found them." Valentine confessed.

"And you think I'm lucky number three?" Cloud was doubtful.

"Hence why I want to spar with you. I've fought many vampires in my lifetime. I know the difference between myself and pure bloods." The dhamphir had the experience to understand within a few seconds in a fight.

"Okay then. Let's do it." Cloud stood up. He had been curious to test his new strength, but had been afraid to ask his friends or Sephiroth for a match.

The second he stood up Valentine lunged. In a blink of an eye the lone hunter sent in a powerful punch, not even bothering to hold back in his speed or strength. Without any trouble Cloud raised his arm to block, then used the momentum to twist the arm as he used it as leverage to swing a high kick.

Anticipating the kick, Valentine used his height to his advantage. He raised one of his long legs, using his knee to hit the backside of Cloud's knee and intercepting the attack. The blonde managed to keep balance on the tip of his grounded boot, finding the awkward stretch he was in hurt his legs and back.

Vincent pushed with a great deal of power to send Cloud flying. He landed on his back as he skidded in the dirt a few feet. He pushed with his hands while his legs went high as he pulled a Zack Extroadinare classic roll. It was like a back flip but in a roll, and in an instant he was back on his feet.

"Cloud!" Tifa's panicked yell distracted him, and even Valentine stopped short at the terror in her voice.

He glanced down and realized he stood in the _sunlight._ Cloud blinked, staring in disbelief. He knew he should feel pain, but there was none. Cloud glanced up, first thing he noticed was Valentine with a proud glint in his eye. Beyond him, Sephiroth stood out among the others, as he had one foot out into the light.

The prince hissed in pain as he drew back with burning hate at his own weakness. At the same token relief was in his eyes, relief that Cloud was safe and not suffering from the sunlight that cursed every vampire's existence. It was a strange concept for Cloud, to see an actual vampire show genuine concern over someone else.

 _He willingly stepped into the light for me. Why?_

"Shall we continue, Cloud?" Valentine didn't feel like stopping now. Not when his theory was proven correct.

"Yeah, why not? The fun had just began." The blonde nodded with a playful smirk.

This time when Valentine lunged, Cloud met him halfway. His confidence renewed with the fact he could still walk in the sun. To him freedom tasted like the moment after a rainstorm, fresh air and the warmth of the sun warming his skin. He had feared for the moment he turned he would be forced in a cage of darkness, never to feel the sun ever again.

 _I just wish Sephiroth could enjoy it with me._

Cloud wondered why he had that urge, and if he had lost a portion of his sanity from the turning. Or maybe he drank a little too much of his sire's blood that it's messing with his head.


	4. Nothing Left To Lose

Immer: The starting point to drama and reality. Don't you just love it when reality slaps you in the face?

Title based off of _Already Over_ by Red.

Chapter Four Nothing Left To Lose

FFVII

The first time Zack laid eyes on Cloud, he wanted to grab him into a tight hug and never let go. He wanted to protect him from everyone who posed as a danger to the boy.

It didn't help he appeared to be a mess. All he had was a thin hospital gown. His spikes were wild, and the back of his head his hair was long enough to reach the middle of his back in a rat's tail. His skin was extremely pale, being neglected from having direct sunlight for so long.

Zack could see how wary he was, having rarely met any kindness in his short young life. His body was tense like a trapped animal. His eyes hardened with caution of meeting new people. He had been through so much already, and he learned early on he couldn't trust vampires or humans. The sight tore Zack's heart to pieces.

Then he watched as Cloud's face lit up when he saw Tifa. He moved closer, there was a flash of annoyance at being reminded he was still in a glass cage. But it all disappeared when Tifa excitedly greeted him. He even braved a smile that warmed up his angelic young face.

 _There's still some hope yet for this kid._

And Zack made his mind up then and there. He was going to help Cloud in every way he could. This kid had experienced a lot of pain and suffering when he shouldn't have. It was time someone stepped up and helped carry a portion of his burden, to show him he wasn't alone.

It took Zack a few years to fully gain Cloud's trust, but it was worth it in the end. He proved enough times he wasn't going to abandon Cloud, or that he didn't think of him as a weirdo or a monster. With enough coaxing and constant reassurance on his part, Zack was finally able to diminish those demons that haunted Cloud. Or at least enough that Cloud gained the confidence to warm up to other people.

He watched Cloud grow out of his shell and became the best hunter around, rivaling Zack and Angeal. He became a confident young man with the passion to eradicate all vampires, while he secretly searched for a certain one.

Zack often wondered if this obsession was healthy, but he let it be. Nothing he said or did would deter Cloud from his search, and so Zack learned to drop the matter before things escalated into heated arguments. He hated arguing with any of his friends, especially Cloud.

Thinking back on it now, Zack saw the warning signs. He sensed the obsession would lead Cloud into trouble, but he stood by and did nothing of it. And now that Cloud was turned by the one he obsessed over no less, it was a wake up call for Zack.

 _I failed as a friend to put a stop to this._

He knew it was silly. There was nothing he could do different about the events he had no control over. But the guilt was still there, eating away at his peace of mind. Zack felt if he had stopped Cloud's obsession over Sephiroth, then this could very well have been avoided.

But it happened anyway. Cloud was taking the changes in stride, despite his own hatred for the creatures of the night and now ironically part of their world. Zack could tell he was nervous, and a little scared. He was scared of everyone abandoning him for giving into the turning.

 _I won't abandon you. Not this time._

FFVII

"Haven't you noticed how Cloud is close to Sephiroth and vice versa? What's with that?" Yuffie asked the rest of the group as she munched on her food. Her eyes never strayed from the blonde in question, having a conversation with Valentine.

It had one day since Valentine confirmed Cloud's turning hadn't taken away his human heart. And currently the vampire prince was nowhere in sight, apparently he decided to rest for the day, which was a first since they arrived at Cosmo Canyon. Sephiroth had kept Cloud within his sights, as if waiting for when the hunters would turn their weapons on their friend.

"It is said for the first year or so of turning, the newborn is attached to the sire as they adjust. It's something that can't be helped, for any enemies of the sire will gladly kill the newborn without hesitation. It's a power play of eliminating a powerful bloodline while tormenting the sire without physically harming them. I remember this from the school in the colony." Tifa explained, as she had paid more attention to the lessons than Cloud had.

"That's some fucked up shit." Barret grumbled. He had been secretly wondering the same thing.

"So what do we do from here? At some point we have to get moving. Do we stick with Cloud or go our own separate ways?" Yuffie frowned, this was something that they have all refused to address by choice.

"I hate to sound like an ass, but it would be best if we all split up, yo." Reno took a sip of his drink. "The question is, who is gonna stick with who? I don't know about you guys, but I might have to go with 'em."

He didn't have to clarify who he was talking about. Eyes turned to him with a mix of shock and horror. The redhead had been the first to admit he wanted to go along with the vampires.

"Why would you have to go to the lions den? That's like asking to be food!" Yuffie exclaimed, immediately clamping her mouth shut as other people stared at her.

"Cause I'm a fuckin' Turk. I helped with the escape. And even Rufus can't do shit to remove the big target on my back. If I stick around with them, at least I'll be safe from being killed by my own kind." Reno shrugged.

"But what will you do among the vampires? Are you ready to be part of a menu? Or are you hoping to be turned?" Zack eyed the redhead, unclear of his intentions.

"I ain't tellin' them information. At least not about Rufus. Hate to say it, but I would have to hand over somethin', and I'm thinkin' about tellin' about Angeal. I mean, I know he's your brother, man, but he went too far with his trap."

"And after you tell them about him?" Zack wasn't even upset.

"I would offer my services as a pilot. They don't have an aircraft like my baby, so I'm the only one to pilot it. It's not like I would be a special case, they got human pilots so they can move durin' the day." The redhead had thought over his plan for a while now, working out the kinks.

"Sounds like you've already figured out your path. But that just leaves us. What are we to do, then?" Tifa lowered her head. "I want to be by his side, but...I can't meet Sephiroth's brother face to face yet."

"Then don't. I don't want to force you to stay by my side if you can't face him. He would notice and then try to use you against me." Cloud startled everyone as he was suddenly next to them.

"But what about you? How will I know that you'll be safe?" Tifa's stubbornness sprung forth.

"I'll be safe once I've proven I'm worthy of being turned by Sephiroth. He told me that if I do something big, like say I fought a high and powerful noble and I won, then they will leave me alone. They'll still grumble about me being a dhamphir, but they can't touch me."

"You sure?" The fighter was still skeptical.

"I just confirmed with Valentine that it's all that takes. They don't mess with royals, dhamphir or not." Cloud assured with a charming smile.

Noticing how uncomfortable everyone was, he stopped smiling. He was still adjusting to the high amount of charm he suddenly had. Cloud still had to work on the kinks so he wouldn't accidentally place everyone under his spell.

"Sorry...still working on reducing that." Cloud lowered his head with embarrassment.

"It's fine, Spike. So did he say how many would he risk to allow to stick with you?" Zack held back a thought that had been pestering him the last few days.

"He said maybe two? Cait Sith already asked, and Sephiroth gave him the go ahead. But after him he can only accept two more, or else he wouldn't know how far his protection will work." Cloud became apprehensive, not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Hold up, Cait Sith asked? Is that why he's been hiding?" The ninja tilted her head, crossing her arms with annoyance.

"Yeah, he's been hanging out at my tent. I'm amazed he's not in pieces yet with the way he pesters Sephiroth." Cloud had expected the robot cat to be too annoying for Sephiroth, but thus far he hasn't been torn apart.

"Better there than here, the traitor." Yuffie huffed.

"Then that means there's one more slot. Reno already claimed he would rather go with you than have ShinRa after his ass." Tifa stated, her voice saddened. "I want to go but...I'm not ready to face the one that killed my mom."

After a moment of awkward silence Zack stood up, surprising them. He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves. This was a huge step, and a dangerous one. But he wasn't going to let Cloud continue on his own, even with Reno and Cait Sith volunteering to follow him. He knew Cloud needed at least one of his long time friends around for the support.

"I'll go with you, Spike. After all, we're friends, right?" He extended a hand, proudly wearing a hopeful smile on his face.

"But...are you sure Zack?"

"I've got nothing left to lose, buddy. I chose you over my brother, remember? I gotta stick with that choice, even if it means going where I never thought I would go as long as I'm by your side."

After a moment Cloud reached out and accepted his hand. Zack's grin grew as they shook on it. Cloud mirrored a hesitant smile of his own, but the smile was in his eyes. They were bright with relief and gratitude to have Zack by his side.

"So what about the rest of you?" Cloud inquired the others.

"I was thinkin' of startin' up a new group of hunters. If we get better than ShinRa's hunters, then they can't fuckin' touch us. And if ya remain in hidin' long enough to make everyone think we offed ya, they won't hold it against us. We won't confirm or deny yer alive or dead, so that would give us some time to get our reputation up." Barret had been planning since the night of the rescue on where to go from here.

"How long do you need? Sephiroth said he would be forced to remain out of battle for a year as consequence to walking into the trap and rescue me. Something about being too reckless and can't afford to lose him. And he said I would be given the same sentence since I'm his responsibility." Cloud wasn't sure if he would be able to give more than one year.

"That should be enough time. Yo, Tifa. Wanna help me bring AVALANCHE back on the radar?" Barret grinned with his offer.

"Why not? Hunting is all I know. We can show them we can be just fine on our own." Tifa seemed relieved she was included.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Count me in, too! I still got my secret stash of materia!" Yuffie raised her hand.

"Fine, but they better be good ones!"

"You know I stash only the best!"

The group laughed, lighting up the atmosphere. There was still the hint of sorrow in all of them. This would possibly be the last time the Wolf Moon team would be together. At the same time, there was hope. Hope that someday they would reunite as friends and not enemies in the battlefield.

FFVII

The next day was spent in preparation to go their own way. The day was somber, as they held onto the memories of working together over the years. They wished they could remain together as a group, but it wasn't possible. Not at this point in time.

Barret and his group were set to leave by late afternoon. When the time came, Cloud saw them off with Zack and Cait Sith. Reno didn't handle farewells, so he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"You boys stay outta trouble, ya hear? I ain't gonna hear word any of ya died, got it? I would kill the motherfucker who took your life." Barret shook hands with Zack and Cloud.

"It takes a lot to take us down, you know this, man." Zack flashed a grin.

"Still. You all stay on yer toes."

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" Yuffie glomped both Zack and Cloud at once.

"I'll miss you too, kiddo." Zack chuckled.

"Don't get into too much trouble, you hear?" Cloud gently patted her shoulder.

"I'll try not to. Can't make any promises!"

She drew away to make room for Tifa. She stared into Cloud's eyes for a long moment. After a hesitant smile from the blonde, Tifa pulled him into a hug. Cloud awkwardly hugged her back.

 _I'm going to miss her the most._

"You be safe. Okay?" Tifa sounded like she was about to cry.

"I will. You be careful, too." Cloud nodded, and she reluctantly pulled away to hug Zack.

"You guys stick together." Tifa ordered with humor in her voice.

"Of course! We're like brothers." The elder hunter snickered.

"I'm gonna miss all of you! We had a lot of fun adventures." Cait Sith exclaimed, climbing up Cloud's back then sat on his shoulders, peering through golden spikes.

"Take care of them, Cait Sith." Tifa giggled.

"I'll keep these lads out of trouble." The cat waved.

"Yo, our truck is ready to go!" Barret called out to them. He walked over while the girls picked up their bags and packed them in the back.

"Listen, I hate to say somethin' like this. But I gotta. Don't take it to heart, just...bear with me. I got no easy way to say this." The gunman crossed his arms as he gathered his wits.

"What is it big buy?" Zack encouraged.

"Cloud...man, if ya ever feel like yer about to lose it. Like goin' all blood frenzied and shit, look for me. I'll do the job. Yer my buddy, and ya know I would make it quick and painless. I'll even make a funeral service for ya. Just...don't expect much."

They stared, as the atmosphere became intense. For a heartbeat, things looked like it was about to go sour. Then Cloud offered a hand with his warm smile.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you, Barret. I know how hard it was for you to make that offer."

 _I had been meaning to ask him. But I never found the courage to ask._

"We're hunters, that makes us brothers." Barret shook his hand, gripping hard. Cloud returned the grip, careful not to break any bones with his newborn strength.

"Same goes for you, hot shot. If ya end up like Spikey, I mean."

"Thanks, man. If I do turn, no hard feelings, right?" Zack shook his hand.

"Nope. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do to survive. Just don't lose sight of yourself, ya hear?"

"I won't." The dark haired soldier assured.

And with a final goodbye, the group of hunters left. Cloud watched them leave until the truck was out of sight. Once they were fully gone, Cloud turned to come face to face with Valentine.

"Don't turn Zack." He stated abruptly, making Cloud blink as he processed his words slowly.

"...Why?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why can't he turn me?" The dark haired hunter crossed his arms.

"You would have enough trials to go through as Sephiroth's first changeling, and they would be harsh due to you being dhamphir. If you turn him, you will be under more fire, as you will then become his responsibility. Which means his performance will be reflected onto you, and then Sephiroth in turn."

"So then who else is going to change me? I don't want to go into the lions den only to end up as food." Zack frowned.

"If you can convince him, Sephiroth would do it. If you're a full turn, it would ease the tension on all of you. It would prove Sephiroth isn't a failure, making Cloud a special case." Valentine elaborated.

"How can I convince him? He hardly even looks at anyone else besides Spike over here. It's like we're all miniscule to him or something." Zack was still skeptical, but he could see what the lone vampire hunter had a solid point.

"That's for you to figure out." Valentine turned and left them.

A few hours later after sunset, Reno started up his chopper. Zack followed behind with Sephiroth. Sensing he was going to ask, Cloud stayed outside to give him some time. He held the robot cat in his arms while he turned to Valentine with surprise. The vampire hunter was seeing them off.

"There's another reason why you told me not to turn him, didn't you?" Cloud asked, watching as the taller man stared at him with amazement.

"How is it you can read me so well?" Valentine inquired softly, his tone wary.

"I can read Sephiroth better than I did before my change, although we only met like twice. Still, I can read him. I guess it's something to do with the fact he's my sire. And something about you is similar to him, if more direct if that makes sense." Cloud shrugged, ignoring Cait Sith's squirming. "So did you regret the person you chose to turn?"

"...In a way. I have been alive for a long time. I was lonely and selfish when a man, slowly dying from his own body wasting away, came to me for death. He came to me bleeding, and he thought I was a pureblood."

"You fed from him, didn't you?"

"Yes. I hadn't fed in so long that his blood sent me to a frenzy. Even though it reeked of death, it was still sickeningly sweet. And in my state I turned him. I don't regret turning him. What I do regret was what it did to his mind. He didn't take to turning too well, and he went mad. I have searched for him since, but he disappeared without a trace. I don't know if he's alive or dead."

 _That's so sad. I hope it ends well for the both of them._

"What made you decide to change him?"

"I have tasted a lot of blood in my life. I never tasted anything sweeter than his. The only one that came close was my former wife."

"Was it a certain blood type or what? I don't understand how just one person can be sweeter than everyone else." Cloud furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, I've tasted the same blood type before, and it didn't compare. My theory is, a vampire sometimes find their mate in a form of a human. But to identify that partner, is through their blood. If the aroma and taste are so intoxicating that the vampire becomes obsessed, they will do anything they can to turn the human." Valentine explained, giving Cloud a knowing stare.

"Sephiroth couldn't control himself when we arrived at Junon. I had a head injury that was bleeding." The realization dawned on him. Cait Sith stared between the two men, silently taking in the new information.

 _Is that why Sephiroth was so_ _rash?_

"I had to hold him back for most of the hours of you being held in that warehouse. I tried to convince him to not go in there, but he went mad enough to fight me. I realized why he couldn't let you die and offered my assistance." Valentine nodded.

"Even if it meant being cut off having support from ShinRa?" Cloud wondered, still taking in the indications that Valentine was making.

"They will soon realize their mistake. I have the most intel about vampires. Otherwise they will be blind and won't know who they're dealing with." Valentine seemed indifferent about the consequences of his actions.

"How would I know if Sephiroth is my mate, though?" Cloud frowned when the thought came to him.

 _I don't even know what to think of him. Since the turning, my perspective of him has changed drastically. And I don't understand._

"If every other blood is repulsive, while his is the only one enticing to you, then it's a strong indication he's your mate. But it would mean the both of you will have to make it work. He made huge steps for you, Cloud. If you want to make the next step with him, show him the risks you'll make for him. Otherwise, he won't make any moves."

"This is all so much to take in. I don't know if I'm even ready for something like...like _that_. How will I know when I'm ready?" Cloud wasn't repulsed, in fact he was more embarrassed and nervous.

 _I don't even know if I like him. I am drawn to him, but I don't know if it's that or because he's my sire._

"When everything about him turns you on, or when you're overcome with immense jealousy when anyone seeks his attention, then that's when you'll know." Valentine assured Cloud with a hint of a smile. "Just give it time, adjust to each other. You're not the only one who has to adjust to this."

"Thanks, Valentine."

"Call me Vincent."

"Yo, Blondie! We gotta go! We're waitin' on you." Reno called out.

"Coming!" Cloud slipped inside, pulling the door closed behind him. He let go of Cait Sith, who bounded towards Zack while Cloud waved his farewell to the lone hunter.

 _So his name is Vincent, huh?_

"I still don't understand why he gave up so much for you. I mean, not necessarily a bad thing. Just confused about what drove him to take such drastic measures." Zack grew nervous from Sephiroth's stare.

"I'll tell you why. But don't repeat this information. I have ways to find out who did it. And then you'll be begging me for forgiveness. Or death, if you're broken."

"Duly noted. I can keep a secret." Zack shrugged, hiding his nervousness with a laugh.

"He's my father."


	5. Embracing the Fear

Immer: Lots of fun in this chapter. Asshole nobles, overdramatic brothers, death threats, and...well, just read.

Title inspired by the song _Point Of No Return_ by Starset.

Chapter Five Embracing the Fear

FFVII

The flight to a base Sephiroth directed them to was uneventful. It turned out the vampires had turned Nibelheim into a strategic base to ward off attacks to the colony inside the mountains. The town had grown since the last time Cloud saw it, as ShinRa had increased the amount of attacks over the years.

And to their horror, there was another base. Even in the dim moonlight of a waning moon, they could barely make out the ShinRa logo on the tents. Reno redirected his route, but it was too late. They had been spotted on radar.

"Think they'll attack?" Zack grew nervous.

"They haven't heard word of a lone chopper coming in, and they would know by now that one of their own was stolen a few nights ago." Reno stated. Seconds later his radio went off, making them all jump.

 _"This is Frost Base Camp, requesting your identity and your reason for being here."_

"Shit, shit shit. That's Rude. I can't respond." Reno paled, glancing at the passengers. "Yo, Seph, remember any channels you guys use?"

"Try station 66. And the base is called Nibelheim Base." Sephiroth suggested, he was more concerned of getting through the danger zone than an annoying nickname.

Reno switched the station for him to speak. They could still hear the ShinRa base trying to get through. Hopefully they wouldn't hear the attempt of reaching out to Nibelheim.

"Nibelheim Base, this is Red Eagle carrying one of your own as a passenger, requesting back up. I repeat, this is an Eagle carrying one of your own as passenger requesting back up. We've been spotted by ShinRa."

For an intense moment there was silence. And then a male voice responded with a cautious tone.

 _"Nibelheim Base to Red Eagle._ _Can I have confirmation you have one of your own onboard?"_

Sephiroth took the copilot in a blink of an eye. He placed the second pair of headphones on and activated them.

"It's me. We're about to fly over the ShinRa base just a few clicks down from yours. And by the sounds of them, they're getting anxious."

 _"I will send reinforcements at once. Welcome back, Silver Demon."_

"It's good to be back." Sephiroth chuckled.

"If yer gonna sit there, then help me." Reno grew nervous of the demanding voice on the radio from Frost Base.

"How about I'll tell you which way to dodge, you steer? Think you can do that?" The vampire prince compromised.

"Sounds like a plan." Reno nervously laughed.

 _"That was the last warning. We attack on sight."_

"You guys better hang onto somethin' back there! This is gonna be a rough ride!" Reno gave the warning to the other three.

"And here I thought the only excitement tonight was gonna be my turning." Zack joked half heartedly, holding onto his seat.

"Wait, what?" Cloud snapped his head to his best friend's direction.

"He agreed to turn me in the throne room. He figured it would be better in front of everyone for a more dramatic effect." Zack casually explained.

"And you tell me this _now?_ " Cloud wanted to punch him, but suddenly they swerved hard to the right.

Reno only sped up enough to dodge missiles and gunfire. At one point he was forced to go in a circle, and by the time he aimed for Nibelheim they were joined by three of ShinRa's choppers. They tried to surround and cut them off.

When he outmaneuvered them, they opened fire. Dents covered the side, narrowly missing the vulnerable spots that would have sent them crashing if Reno hadn't turned so hard they were tilting with belly up to the attackers.

 _"You got to be kidding me. Is that you, Reno?"_

"Yo! Rude! What a surprise! What are the odds, eh?" Reno laughed nervously as he straightened out.

"Friend of yours?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...more like former comrade I was partnered up with until I had to train the noobie."

 _"Reno, just give up and land. We've got more than enough manpower to take you down."_

"No can do, hot stuff! Haven't ya heard? I'm on the run now!"

"Hey uh...why are you even talking to him?" Zack was green in the face from all the wild turns.

"It's called a distraction. Somethin' I'm best at."

 _"You're also good at making enemies. What exactly possessed you to do this?"_

"Well...I would love to explain and all, but can't exactly talk while I'm bein' shot at!" Reno swerved to the left to avoid a collision.

 _"Reno! Just come home!"_ A female voice came through.

"Cissinei? Huh...so this is where she's been." Zack recognized her.

"Sorry Cissi. Can't do that."

 _"Reno, please! We need your help to - "_

 _"That's enough Cissinei. He's made his choice."_

"Harsh, man. Real harsh. We were partners, yo. Damned good ones."

 _"Orders are orders."_

"From the fat ass or Rufus?" Reno's question made them pause, and he scowled.

"Seriously, guys? What the fuck happened to bein' loyal to him while we're his inside men? Huh? Some loyalty you guys have."

 _"You're one to talk."_

"I at least followed his orders to keep Cloud alive! And you stood back knowin' his orders and did nothin' about it, Rude!" Reno was losing his temper.

 _"I'm sorry, partner."_

"Fuck you, Rude." His voice cracked, tears streaking down. He ignored them in favor of open fire upon them.

They had formed a tight circle, moving around him and closing in. No matter which way he moved they would keep pace. So with a heavy heart Reno fired a missile, catching one of the choppers passing in front of him by the tail. With an openening presented to him, he took his chance and sped up full speed.

The two remaining choppers tried to give chase. However, they caught sight of enemy aircraft heading their way. Over the radio Rude gave the order to fall back. A minute later the silver military helicopters of the vampires formed around them to protect and guide. Even though Cloud was one of them, he still felt it was more along the lines of keeping them trapped.

"I'm sorry, Reno." The blonde softly apologized.

"It's not yer fault. I had to do what I had to do."

 _He shot one of his comrades down so they all wouldn't go down when the vampires arrived._

Cloud saw the plan. He couldn't imagine actually pulling it off, but it would have been worse otherwise. Even now, Reno had enough respect for his former comrades to save them from being killed by vampires. Even if it meant sending one of them down in flames.

Within a short time they landed. By then Reno had gathered himself to a more presentable state, though his expression was distant and sad. His passengers wore variations of guilt, most notably Cloud. Zack was still green in the face so his blended in with his nausea.

Sephiroth didn't show his concerns, but his movements weren't as regal as they used to be. He was the first to leave the aircraft and was welcomed by one of the other pilots. Cloud stepped out behind him and blinked.

The man before them had Wutai heritage. His almond shaped eyes and dark hair pulled back in a high ponytail. However, he had to be mixed, for he was about Zack's height and his frame thin. His cheekbones and jawline were narrow, similar in a way to Valentine. And this man was a vampire, his eyes were a deep red with hints of brown.

"Tseng. I hope things have been well while I've been gone?" Sephiroth addressed him, straight to business.

"About as well as you think." Tseng sighed.

"So not well, I take it? Which brother and what happened? Or was it dear mother this time?"

Zack exited with Cait Sith. They stood beside Cloud as they took in their surroundings. A moment after Reno made himself known simply by not stepping out, but leaning against the side of the door as he studied Tseng.

"A combination of your mother and Kadaj, actually. He has done nothing but cause general chaos, and no one can calm him down. Her Majesty has fallen into a depression, and has become overly dramatic about it."

"Where are they now?" Sephiroth sighed, almost groaning.

"Kadaj and the other two would be here soon. They're excited to see your return. Her Majesty is too stricken with illness to leave her room, but she plans to move to the throne room and throw a celebration for your return."

"Of course she would." Sephiroth didn't sound too pleased to entertain anyone, but he was resigned to do so anyway as his duty.

Tseng glanced over the others one by one curiously. His eyes landed on Cloud the longest. He wasn't scrutinizing in a way that wasn't jealousy or disgust, more along the lines of surprise.

"So he's the one?" Tseng sent a look at the prince.

"I think you already know the answer." Sephiroth smirked, slowly coming back to his old self.

"You talked about me?" Cloud blinked, wide eyed.

"More like obsessed."

"Tseng." The warning tone only made the man laugh.

"It's true. And I bet he's the same."

"Oh, please. Mention the story on how they met, Cloud wouldn't shut up about it for hours." Zack waved his hand dramatically, feeling at ease.

"Zack!" Cloud shrieked, his face bright red.

"What? It's true, Spike." The taller flashed a grin.

"So I understand why he's here, but what about the rest of you?" Tseng inquired, eyeing Zack, Reno and Cait Sith.

"The name's Zack Fair, Extroadinare. I'm sticking by Cloud's side. Even if it meant giving up the life I know. He's like a brother to me." Zack wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"Same reason as Zack. I didn't want to leave Cloud's side. My name is Cait Sith!" The robot cat piped up.

"Both admirable. And you?" Tseng turned to Reno.

"I flew them out. Now I've got a big target on my back. I don't regret shit, but I ain't stickin' out there alone while they hunt me down."

"That seems a little selfish of you." Tseng narrowed his eyes.

"Nobody gives a shit about me, so I gotta take my life into my own hands and take the best option. Plus, the trap they used to lure pretty boy was fucked up, yo. I ain't gonna stick with a group that pulls that kind of shit." Reno shrugged with indifference.

"What kind of trap was it?" Tseng frowned with disgust.

"After he infected me, they took me to some warehouse and chained me up as I was turning. This was before I drank any blood for the last step. Sephiroth didn't come until my last hour before I became a mindless monster." Cloud shivered as he recalled the pain he had been in during that night.

"They used you to lure Sephiroth?" Tseng was taken aback by this.

"And planned to kill both of 'em. I don't know about you, but that's some fucked up shit. And I heard if it was gonna be success, then they would turn it into a practice." Reno added as he stepped out of his chopper to face Tseng.

"That is disturbing to hear." The dark haired vampire fidgeted. Reno stared as a hunch came to mind.

 _He doesn't feed a lot, does he?_

"I believe we should get moving before my brothers arrive. They tend to destroy anything in their path." Sephiroth began to lead the way.

"Yo, Tseng, you used to be human, didn't you?" Reno guessed as they walked.

"And this information is important to you, why?"

"Just curious, yo. Don't have to get all defensive, jeez. So uh, what exactly is the plan for me and Zack?" Reno inquired with a nervous tone.

"For Zack I already have plans for. As for you, I don't know if I can protect you from being a donor. Unless you want to turn?" Sephiroth eyed the redhead.

"Nah. I like the sun too much. Do I at least get a choice or somethin'? I don't feel like bein' passed around and all."

"Well, you do have the option to be a personal donor. The question is to who." The prince didn't have anyone in mind.

"How 'bout Tseng?"

The said man glared at Reno. The redhead wasn't terrified. He was more entranced by the gaze than anything else.

"And why should I have you as my personal donor?"

"Believe it or not I come with a nice package."

"Are you serious?" Tseng didn't believe him.

"I'm funny, great pilot, got a dirty mouth between the sheets and not all that bad in bed. Or table. Or counter. Or whateva surface there is. Or we could just stick with business I don't care either way."

"Thanks for the mental scarring, Reno." Zack groaned.

"Coulda been worse. Like namin' off my fantasies I haven't done yet."

"Ew, how about no, man. Just no."

"Let me rephrase. Why do you want me? We've only just met."

"You don't take care of yourself. And because you used to be human. I'm just embracin' the unknown here. Ya look trustworthy enough to me, I ain't gonna be fed by someone shady. Old habits die hard, yo. If you get what I mean."

Tseng didn't know how to respond to that.

FFVII

The brothers met them halfway between Nibelheim and the inner city inside the mountain. The vampires had been creative and made a secret tunnel underground. This made transport easier, as well as deliver weapons, vehicles, medical supplies, foods and wounded a lot easier.

The three nearly tackled Sephiroth, but he was prepared for them. With little effort he dodged one, tripped another and then knocked the last brother down. He stared down at the one he knocked down, who happened to be the youngest.

"Kadaj. I've heard you've been a troublemaker while I was gone. Do you have so little faith in me?" Sephiroth's voice was cold and dark, and yet his eyes flashed with seething hatred.

"Of course not! But you made Mother upset! Because of you, she's been sick!" The shorter spat, voice filled with venom.

"I've only been gone for less than a week. All of you should know by now it takes more than an entire base to take me down." The taller snarled.

"Did you bring fresh food upon your return? This one is pretty." One of the brothers with hair down his back wrapped his arms around Reno.

"Actually, that's my new personal donor. Hands off, Yazoo." Tseng said crossly, eyes glaring heatedly.

"Would you mind sharing, Tseng? He's too pretty for you to keep to yourself." Yazoo tilted his head.

"No. I don't plan on sharing."

"Just one bite?" Fangs extended, grazing the redhead's neck.

Reno tensed, and he couldn't hide the fear racing through his head. Cloud was about to force Yazoo away, but Tseng took matters into his own hands. In a flash he whirled out a gun and pressed it against Yazoo's forehead with a _click_.

"Not one bite. Now let him go." Tseng snarled, his fangs threatening.

Reluctantly and slowly Yazoo let go. The fire in his eyes told everyone that this wasn't over. Tseng put away his weapon the moment after Reno moved to stand behind him, heart racing.

"What about the other one? Oh wait...this one smells funny." The muscled brother stood up, he had been the one that was tripped and landed at Cloud's feet.

"He most certainly does, Loz. Oh? He smells of our dear brother Sephiroth. Did you turn him, big brother?" Yazoo drew closer to the blonde, tilting his head up at the tallest of them.

"Yes, I turned him. Meet the newest member of the family." Sephiroth released Kadaj, before adding, "Play nice. I will not stand for any fighting tonight."

"What!? You turned someone?" Kadaj exclaimed as he moved to examine Cloud in his personal space up front. Yazoo trapped the blonde by standing behind him, and Loz took to the side Zack wasn't standing next to.

 _They are extremely nosey. And no idea the meaning behind personal space._

"But brother, he's a _half blood_." Kadaj scowled, not at all pleased.

"The correct term is _dhamphir._ " Sephiroth sighed with irritation.

"Wait a minute. Doesn't he look like the little boy some years back, when the humans managed to rescue a few from the colony? It was the only rescue mission they managed to pull off." Yazoo recognized him for a moment.

"You're right! He's the little bitch that cut off my hand!" Kadaj hissed, the loathing in his eyes grew even more.

"I see you still have it." Cloud noted. "So why hold a grudge?"

"Because that was uncalled for and rude!"

"You killed my friend's mom, then you threw her sacrifice away to continue your charge at my friend. At the time she was all the family I had. I don't stand by when someone I care about is being attacked." Cloud glared, eyes flashing dangerously.

Kadaj jerked away, flinching at his own weakness. It was one thing using the fangs to threaten, another entirely with the eyes. The only few who could do that were Sephiroth and Mother. The idea of a _dhamphir_ having that ability was frightening yet oddly amazing. The other two also drew away, feeling the same.

Sephiroth was proudly smirking, feeling rather pleased with himself. He would only step in if things went too out of hand, but Cloud proved he would be just fine on his own. This was a good indication he wouldn't regret the risks he took for Cloud.

If Cloud wasn't so busy warding the three brothers off of him, he would have been a shivering mess under Sephiroth's gaze. And, he wasn't aware of it at the time, but his eyes started to bleed green around the thin slits of his pupils. It was a trait of being royalty, and enough of the green took over his natural blues that it rendered the brothers speechless and wary.

Together they moved in unison to back away.

"Let's continue on, shall we?" Sephiroth continued onward, leading the way.

The brothers warily watched Cloud as he proudly walked beside the oldest brother. Behind them Zack followed with Cait Sith on his shoulder. Taking the rear was Tseng and Reno, who wore a relieved smirk that he got his way in the end.

FFVII

Upon entering the throne room, Cloud was in awe. The floors were marble, tables and chairs made of the strongest of oak with intricate designs. Instead of fire used to light up the large and spacious room, mako crystals and pillars were used as a natural lighting source. The green hues made it all inviting yet ominous.

In the center, sitting in her grand chair, was a woman of beauty. But one look at her, and Cloud didn't see beauty. He saw her for what she was, but he refused to make it known. He sensed she was a vain, manipulative creature with the way she enchanted everyone around her.

She was tall, and he could see where Sephiroth got his frame from. Sephiroth had Vincent's height, but not the lean body. He was more evened out, which mirrored his mother. They shared the same shape of the eyes, but not the eye color. Her eyes were a rose gold, almost pink.

 _Where did the green come from, then?_

His answer came when her eyes changed green upon noticing him, Zack and Reno. They were cold and cautious, scrutinizing the new faces. Her eyes scolding with fury about being in the presence of strangers, even a few humans. But she was curious about Cloud. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

Her hair was the same as Sephiroth. Same thickness and length. Long and silver down to her knees. Only hers was up in a high ponytail by a green ribbon. Her bangs framed her angular face, but while her son's went past his jawline and down his chest, hers didn't.

She stood up, and finally her eyes were back on her oldest. Her eyes warmed and a smile formed on her face. Hints of the rose gold returned, and Cloud figured out this was how she showed her love. Sephiroth approached her, his movements tense, but he smoothed them over enough to not draw attention. Cloud only noticed because he couldn't help but stare at his interaction with his mother.

"My son, I am so delighted for your return. I was worried when I heard word of your capture by those hideous hunters. And then I was relieved to hear of your escape. Tell me, my son, why did it take so long for your return?"

Her voice was so sweet it was rotting Cloud's ears. He could see why people followed her, but he felt disgusted. Cloud wanted to get as far away as possible. He wasn't sure how he knew, but his sire was the same. He silently watched the exchange with wonder.

"Forgive me, dear Mother. The turning of my charge had been a difficult one. His friends helped us in the escape. We had to lay low a couple of days until it was safe to move." Sephiroth replied, the half lie came easily for him.

"I am grateful for you taking precautions, my dearest. Is this your first charge? Come here sweet thing, let me take a look at you." She directed her attention to Cloud.

Without hesitation he moved closer to her. She approached halfway, examining him up close. Cloud willed himself not to falter under her gaze. She paid close attention to his eyes, and it was difficult not to flinch.

"I see why you chose him. He certainly has an appeal. What is your name, child?" She became sweet towards him, throwing her charm at full.

"Cloud Strife." He stated with a reluctant small smile.

"Strife? Such a strange name. But you must be the boy who escaped my son's grasp some years ago, yes? Ironic, for you are here now. I welcome you to the family. I hope my other boys weren't too rude?" She eyed Kadaj mainly, who flinched.

"They were decent enough." Cloud shrugged.

"Really? That's good to hear. Oh, please forgive me, I am making small talk when it's time for the welcome back feast."

"Actually, Mother, can we postpone until tomorrow? I am weary from my travels, and our guests are probably worse off." Sephiroth inquired, feigning being tired.

"But dearest, everyone is almost here."

At her words, the doors opened to nobles making their entrance.


	6. Wants My Soul, Wants My Heart

Immer: Sorry for the short break. But I have cleared up the road block! So here goes nothing.

Title based off of the song _Monster_ by Skillet.

Chapter Six Wants My Soul, Wants My Heart

FVII

 _Few Days Before_

Cloud curled up with his arms wrapped around his knees tightly. He could smell the blood bags Sephiroth was drinking from, and the coppery scent made him feel nauseous. It reminded him that he wasn't fully _human_ anymore.

 _I'm not even human at all. Just a monster._

Cloud was now the very thing he loathed with a passion most of his life. And for some reason, he couldn't find it within himself to hate Sephiroth for it. He had no one but to blame but himself, to accept the gift in order to survive.

"You'll have to put your emotions aside. Once I return to Nibelheim, I plan to take you with me whether you like it or not. From now on, you are part of the royal family." Sephiroth spoke calmly as he finished off a bag.

"Why should I have to go with you? I'm a hunter, wouldn't they want me dead than welcome me as one of their own?" Cloud glanced up to glare.

"You are my first change. It is enough to overlook your previous profession. As long as you don't present a problem to the nobles." The prince moved closer and sat across from the other.

"Why did you choose me? I'm no one special." Cloud still couldn't wrap his head around this question.

"If I told you my reasons right now, you would be scared to trust me ever again. It's not to use you against the hunters, I assure you this. But for now, I can't tell you the answer."

"Then when? When will I get my answer?" Cloud felt he shouldn't press the issue, but he had to know something in order to calm his mind.

"After we return to Nibelheim. Find me in my quarters during the day when you're ready. At that time frame not many are up and about, so less ears will be listening in."

Cloud nodded, storing away the information for later. He didn't understand at the time why he felt the urge to do so, but he somehow felt more at ease. He knew the prince was being honest, he didn't know how, but drinking a huge amount of his blood might be part of it. Or because Sephiroth was his sire, he had yet to figure out.

 _Present_

Cloud was growing exhausted. Meeting noble after noble was as dull as listening in on King ShinRa banter about what types of women he preferred. And some of the nobles gave him an eye very similar to the fat man that eyed him like a precious steak presented to his dinner table.

Some of them had no trouble flaunting all of their charm his way. Cloud found it hilarious they were trying so hard for his attention, and played well as the naive and innocent youth he was to them. Should someone go too far he made a point to ignore their existence completely, which caught on quickly that he wasn't someone to play around with.

All throughout Cloud was the main attraction. He was the newborn royalty, sired by the oldest heir to the throne, which was huge deal since Sephiroth never turned anyone. Some of them scoffed at the idea he was a dhamphir, but for the majority of the nobles that didn't matter.

It was because bloodline mattered the most in this world. One noble in particular, showed an immense interest in Cloud. This one stood out among the rest, and left a lasting impression upon the blonde, but not in the way the noble had intended.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Cloud Strife. I personally would like to welcome you to the wonders of the court." This man stood out to Cloud for a few reasons.

One, he was quite bold. Instead of the usual custom of kissing his hand or his fingers, this man chose a cheek. Cloud could only blink, as the action happened without his consent. He didn't know this man, therefore he shouldn't have done such a personal kind of greeting.

Two, he was from a powerful bloodline. Cloud could tell simply being around his presence. It was similarly to Sephiroth or his mother, but not as terrifying. In some ways this man was more terrifying than the three brothers.

He was tall, and wild white hair. His skin was even paler, his eyes held a dark mirth in them. And the way he smirked down at him made Cloud extremely uncomfortable. Cloud wanted nothing more than to get away, but he found he couldn't move his body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name...?" He managed to stammer out, fighting against the charm spell this vampire lord was using.

"Lord Weiss the Immaculate, is my title. Though you can call me Weiss." He wasn't mad as Cloud yanked his hand away. In fact, the action only amused him even more as he smirked.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Lord Weiss." Cloud cleared his throat, indicating he was done with their conversation, but the man's boldness took him a step further.

"I would certainly like to get to know you more. A simple chat? Or how about a dance?" Weiss persisted.

Cloud had already entertained enough dances. He supposed he could do one more dance if he wanted to, but not with this man. Everything about him made him want to crawl away and hide. Luckily, he didn't have to be alone.

"I believe he said his farewells to you, Weiss. Unless you really want to challenge me for him?" Sephiroth neared, placing a hand on Cloud's shoulder. The blonde leaned into his touch, immediately feeling safe.

Weiss glared, but backed away. He knew now wasn't the time nor place to fight. Plus, he wasn't prepared to even hold his own against the oldest prince and heir to the throne. Weiss understood when to stand down, especially with the queen's gaze on them with a mix of curiosity and suspicion.

"You never announced what the boy is to you, your heir or your mate. How am I supposed to guess which, and act accordingly?" The over protectiveness didn't escape the lord, however.

"That will be at another time. Now if you would please, leave. I believe you have overstayed your welcome." Sephiroth flashed his eyes.

"And you honestly believe tying yourself to a dhamphir will be wise? You are heir to the throne, you can't turn your back on your duty. Are you the one at fault for the failed turning, or is this a rare case?" Weiss challenged, treading on very thin ice right now.

"The fault were the circumstances, nothing to do about me or him." Sephiroth hissed, his tone cold venom.

"Unless you actually show me a true pureblood as your heir, I'm afraid I won't believe you." The pale lord set the bar.

Taking this as the catalyst he needed, Sephiroth brought Zack over. The hunter warily made his way, feeling nervous. Cloud braced himself, sensing the turning was about to turn violent. He sent an encouraging look at his friend's way.

"If you want me to prove I am worthy of the throne, I'll show you here and now I'm capable." Not a fraction of a second after he said those words, Sephiroth grabbed Zack and bit his shoulder.

Cloud could smell Zack's blood. He flinched, feeling apprehensive. A moment later, Sephiroth bit into his arm. And the blonde used all of his control not to tackle his sire and drink his fill. Since the blood was given at a faster pace than Cloud's, Zack was able to turn quickly.

It was as he predicted, a violent one. But in the end it didn't matter. The result was Zack being pureblood, thus proving Sephiroth wasn't weak. This showed that Cloud was just a special case, and fascination spread as everyone started to wonder if Cloud was to be Sephiroth's mate.

"You didn't tell me what you had planned for dear Cloud, Sephiroth." The queen said, and all whispers stopped as eyes turned to the prince intently, awaiting his response.

"I think it's obvious. Even after turning Zack, there is only one blood I crave." Sephiroth moved to stand beside Cloud, and he felt a rush of emotions.

First, Sephiroth stood next to him as equals. He wasn't standing behind or in front, as he nornally did with nearly everyone he interacted with. And this time around when he placed an arm around Cloud, it wasn't at his shoulder but his waist.

Second, he admitted his reason why he turned Cloud without actually saying it. He hinted at it, and everyone understood the meaning. And now the whispers became louder in the throne room, echoing.

"So you are claiming him, then?" Jenova stood up from her seat.

"No. I will be courting him. He has the choice whether to accept my affections or refuse." Sephiroth withdrew his arm, and Cloud bit his lip to prevent himself from saying something stupid.

 _He's giving me the choice?_

Cloud could hardly believe it. A prince was going out of his way to court him instead of simply claiming him as if he were an item. Sephiroth was reverting to the old traditions instead of what the vampires did now as the norm.

"And what of the one you just turned?" Jenova frowned, displeased.

"I was thinking of naming him a knight. Your lady in waiting is in need of a knight, correct? He would be suitable enough for the job I believe." Sephiroth suggested off handedly.

"...Very well. Come here, darling. The feast will end with your knighting." Jenova agreed, trusting in her son's judgment.

 _They have a lady in waiting?_

Cloud didn't remember meeting her, or any mention of her. But didn't question it out loud. He watched Zack say his vows, and the queen knighted him. The feast ended, and the guests began to take their leave.

Without even waiting around to say farewell, Sephiroth took his leave early. Before he left, he whispered into Cloud's ear. The blonde was left blushing like mad.

"What did he say to you?" Zack imquired, eyes narrowing. The color of his eyes were different. Gone were the warm blue violet Cloud had grown fond of. In place was a deep crimson red, indicating the newborn status.

"N-Nothing." Cloud shook his head.

Zack didn't believe him, but didn't press the matter much to Cloud's relief. He instead tried to focus on the task at hand of seeing the nobles off, all the while his mind repeated the words.

 _"See me in my room after this."_

FFVII

Turned out Cloud was given a room in the same hallway as Sephiroth and his brothers. Zack was now a knight, so his room was located at a different part of the castle. Despite how exhausted Cloud was, he waited until the early hours of the morning to sneak his way into Sephiroth's room. He hated making him wait, but he felt it was safer this way.

Cloud quietly entered the spacious room to find Sephiroth at his desk. He must have recently bathed, for his hair was still damp and wore a bathrobe. Parts of his bangs stuck to the side of his face. Cloud stood there like a dork, hypnotized. When Sephiroth cleared his throat the blonde blushed heavily and immediately lowered his gaze to the floor.

"While I don't mind the gawking, we have something important to discuss." Sephiroth shuffled some papers into a pile to read later to focus on his guest.

"Is it about the courting?" Cloud found the courage to raise his gaze enough to meet the prince's.

"I meant to tell you first in private, then announce to everyone else. But thanks to dear Mother and Weiss, I had to show my true intentions."

"What does courting me entail, exactly?"

"It means I lavish you with gifts and promises to protect you. All of that nonsense you probably hate. You can either accept my advances, or reject them. However, since I have made it clear I aim to court you, one or two things will happen."

"And that is?" Cloud frowned.

"One, the nobles will leave you alone. Hardly anyone wants to face the wrath of a prince for interfering with someone of their interest. Or two, everyone will lavish you with gifts because of the simple fact you caught the eye of a prince. In all honesty, I don't know which of those two will happen. So expect either or at this point in time."

"And what about Weiss?" The blonde shuddered, he wished not to remember about him.

"He wouldn't dare cross me. He may be strong, but he learned long ago not to challenge me." Sephiroth was so sure, but Cloud wasn't. Instead of turning Weiss into an argument, the blonde asked about something else that was bothering him.

"Why me? I don't understand why out of everyone in the world, you want me. I'm not special. I was an _enemy_ , until a few days ago. Now I don't know what to think of you."

"Does it really matter to you why?"

"Yes! Since we first met I wanted nothing more than to kill you. But now I don't understand why I don't bother trying. Or why you want someone like me for a mate when there's better options."

He must have said something to trigger him, for the next moment Cloud was pinned down and over the dresser next to him. He couldn't even see the movement of Sephiroth, he moved too fast even for his enhanced eyes. He gasped as the breath was knocked out of him from the force. The blonde couldn't even resist as much as he wanted, the hunter in him felt the amount of strength Sephiroth used and recognized resistance was futile.

"I chose you, is that not enough for you? I wanted you the second I first tasted your blood. For me, waiting for you to age was painstakingly slow despite the fact that length of time is equal to a blink of an eye for me. Let me clarify something to that thick skull of yours."

Cloud stared into green eyes, he could see the burning fury swirling in them. He was drowning in those eyes, as if he was being swallowedup by a mako green sea. Cloud stayed perfectly still, knowing full well not to struggle against the tight hold on his wrists on either side. He realized with horror that even if he wanted to fight him off, his resolve was crumbling.

"I have risked a lot for you. I am grateful you showed the same, but only when you have to in front of others. But not when it's only us. Are you afraid of me? Or do I disgust you?" Sephiroth hissed, his fangs breaching over his lower lip. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Well? Which is it? Do I scare or disgust you?" The prince pressured when Cloud didn't immediately answer, the blonde couldn't find his voice.

"Neither...I swear. I just don't know how to be around you. I feel...I feel a lot of things that I don't understand. Sometimes I have to fight the part of me that used to be a hunter, but that's being replaced by something else. And I'm confused..." Cloud gasped out, never breaking eye contact.

"What else do you feel? Why does it confuse you?" Sephiroth tilted his head with growing interest.

"I...I feel drawn to you, and it confuses me because I don't know you well, and we were enemies. And then I question why you would do so much for me, an enemy, and why I'm so important to you. I'm not special or anything." Cloud whimpered out, terrified Sephiroth would see him as weak for his confession.

Instead Cloud witnessed something he didn't expect. Sephiroth's gaze softened, the fury in them calmed. Even the grip on his wrists loosened a little, but not enough for Cloud to pull away from. At the moment the blonde didn't want to pull away. If he were by himself and cleared his head he would be questioning what was wrong with his sanity.

Sephiroth leaned further until their foreheads touched. One of his bangs brushed against Cloud's cheek, and he shivered from the cold dampness on his skin. There was a new fire in green eyes, a kind of heat that made Cloud breathless.

"You underestimate yourself. I have watched you spar with Vincent, and I can vouch you're the first in a long time to hold your own against him. You are strong, you are compassionate, you are everything I am not. I admit the first attraction I had was the taste of your blood, and over the course of a few days I have learned to appreciate more of you."

The prince inhaled to gather himself. That was when Cloud realized he could feel the hardness against his hip. The blonde panicked and tried to move, forgetting the consequences. Sephiroth moved the wrists to above the blonde's head so he could hold them with one hand. The free hand gripped blonde spikes roughly and pulled his head back to expose a pale throat.

Cloud hissed in pain and his futile attempt to be threatening. Sephiroth responded in kind, fangs grazing pale skin. The blonde went still at that, as his instincts took over his body instead of his panic stricken mind. His body relaxed until he went limp, somehow turning his head to expose his neck even more while not breaking eye contact.

"Your body knows better than you. Do you not understand how hard it is for me to hold back the need to take you, whether or not you're ready? Do you not understand what the scent of your blood drives me insane? It makes me want to do many things to you, including taking you, breaking you, humiliating you, using you until you're nothing more than my toy for my every whim."

Cloud whimpered, his body a shivering mess. He gasped as fangs nipped his throat, and he couldn't take it anymore. All of this was overwhelming and happening too fast. His mind was on the brink of giving up and grant the prince permission even though he wasn't ready. Cloud closed his eyes, heart racing and his head fogging up.

"It takes so much control to hold myself back and not act out on my fantasies. At this point I almost want to relinquish control and have my way with you to make you understand that it is _you_ who does this to me. It is _you_ that drives me insane. It is you and only _you_ who can do this to me. And it is you who has become my Achilles heel, when I have lived a long life of having no weaknesses."

Suddenly Cloud was lifted and tossed. He didn't have time to cry out when his back hit the king sized bed. A split second later Sephiroth was on top of him. And the blonde realized in horror some sick part of him wanted this.

Cloud willed his strength to come forth, and he somehow managed to take Sephiroth by surprise and push him on his back. Cloud straddled his hips and experimentally moved his own, surprising both of them. It was enough for Cloud to speak, his voice shaking as he made eye contact with the prince.

"I want this. I want you. But for our first time, I want it on my terms. After that, you can do as you please with me. But first time I have control. You're my first in anything like this, and I don't want to be afraid of you after all the progress we made. Does that sound fair enough, Sephiroth?"

At first Sephiroth's eyes held a boiling fury in them. The thought of handing over control to someone else in any situation infuriated him. Then there was understanding, combined a hunger upon hearing his name. Cloud realized then this was roughly the second time he said his name in his presence, but it was the first time addressing him by it.

"Fair enough. But you know this is skipping several steps to the courtship, right?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he regained some of his senses back. He raised his hands to grip hips tightly to make them stop moving.

"Since when did we agree to rules?" Cloud playfully smirked, referring to the prince willingly walking into a trap for the blonde, or the fact Sephiroth didn't care that his first turning wasn't a pureblood. And the blonde took initiative, as he shyly leaned forward until his lips met the prince's.

The fire of passion and lust ignited between them. And within seconds the kiss became intense and heated as they fought for dominance. A heat coiled from within Cloud's groin and lower stomach, rising further up into his chest. He found himself moving in ways he didn't know he could. His hips moved an a slow and sensual circle, grinding himself into the throbbing length underneath him with vigor.

Soon the heat overtook his entire body and clouded his brain from all rational thought. The blonde only then complied to allowing Sephiroth to win, moaning as the prince invaded his mouth with a slick tongue. Cloud was so lost into the moment he didn't notice Sephiroth casted a spell until he pulled away from the kiss to speak.

"Since you're going to be loud, I placed a silence spell around my room. Therefore no one could hear us, no matter how loud you scream." His voice was coated with lust, sending shivers down Cloud's spine.

"I...I'm sorry...I don't know what's come over me...hah! Everything is so hot...and so good...mhmmm." The blonde struggled with his words, as his mind and body had only one focus, making anything else difficult to do.

"May I remove our clothes?" Sephiroth remembered Cloud had control over the pace and how far they went.

"Yes...please!" Cloud gasped out, whimpering as his pants were now unbearably tight. He was fully hard now, straining against the fabric containing it.

Sephiroth worked on the blonde's clothes first, careful not to rip and tear them off. Cloud shivered from the cold meeting his overly heated skin. The prince then carefully placed the blonde on his back so Sephiroth could remove his bathrobe. Cloud opened his eyes to watch, his breath hitched.

 _How can he fit me?_

"Relax. I'll be as gentle or as rough as you want me to. You're in control, remember?" At Cloud's nod, Sephiroth hovered over him. "May I worship your body while I prepare you?"

Words caught in his throat, Cloud nodded again. He found it difficult to breathe the longer he soaked in the naked glory of the prince above him. Then he was a quivering mess as Sephiroth's mouth gave him attention anywhere and everywhere, a hand explored his overly sensitive body while the other focused on his entrance.

Within a short amount of time Cloud was writhing, lost in the pleasures overtaking him. He had no control over the sounds he was making when Sephiroth found spots that earned a cry of pleasure. All the while Sephiroth willed himself not to rush things, he noticed something odd.

His energy was being depleted. Not rapidly, but slowly. It spiked now and then as a huge amount of energy was taken from him, and it coincided with Cloud's cries. A theory came forth, and Sephiroth had to test it. He was merciless with his fingers inside once he found the spot that made Cloud arch his back and buck his hips with a long moan.

"May I?" Sephiroth breathed against a pale neck, fangs gently scraping as he relished the intoxicating scent of Cloud's blood.

Cloud exposed his throat in answer. And without hesitation Sephiroth bit down for the first time since he turned the blonde. The blonde cried out, his back arched as he came, his arms and legs clung onto the body above. And with his release Cloud felt a searing pain from his left shoulder.

In the end, moments after he calmed down from his high, Sephiroth hovered over him with a strange glint in his eyes. He followed his gaze and turned to see a black leathery wing stretched out on the mattress. He didn't have to voice his question when Sephiroth answered for him.

"I now understand why your blood drives me insane. You're part incubus." The amusement was clear in his voice. Cloud met his gaze and shivered under the intensity of his lust filled eyes.

"Now that we have established what you are, can I have my fill with you? As an incubus and dhamphir, you can withstand anything I do to you. I promise you, I won't you, Cloud. I'll make you feel pleasures beyond your wildest of dreams."

Cloud could feel the throbbing hardness against his entrance. He sensed that despite that if he wanted, Sephiroth could have taken advantage of the heat of the moment and enter him. But he didn't, and Cloud found it endearing. And so, the blonde answered honestly.

"Do as you will, Sephiroth."


	7. Roundtable Rival

Immer: I know it's been a while. I hit writers block for a while for this story. But now I know how to proceed. Thanks for your patience.

Chapter title from the song _Roundtable Rival_ by Lindsey Stirling.

Chapter Seven Roundtable Rival

FVII

Zack noticed changes within Cloud immediately after they arrived within the city inside Mt. Nibel. Gone were the vibrant blues of his eyes, and instead they were bright green. And with the eyes Cloud became less of himself and more of a vampire noble, though he showed more mercy in comparison to everyone else. But even so, these changes tore Zack apart.

In a blink of an eye four months passed, and Zack's eyes were slowly returning to their original color. It was around this time, something happened. He was sparring against Cloud, a usual routine they picked up to pass the time and better understand how much more powerful they were, when the brothers and the queen decided to watch. Zack had yet to see the girl he was knighted for, the excuses were she was either sick or gone to another town they had control of. Since he was a newborn, he wasn't allowed to leave.

"What swords do you boys prefer?" Jenova inquired curiously when they took a break after breaking the practice swords.

"We both use broadswords, Your Highness." Zack answered.

"Is that all you can use?"

"I can use most forms of swords. I'm clumsy with katanas, though." Zack explained, having experimented with swords during his training.

"I have only ever used broadswords." Cloud admitted, having no interest with other swords.

"If you would like, we have a better selection of swords. As knight and heir, you both deserve the best. I have quite the collection I have acquired over the years. You wouldn't find these swords anywhere else." Jenova stood up, leading the way.

Exchanging a look, they followed behind her with the brothers in tow. They were curious what they would choose, Zack guessed. They followed the queen to a statue of a one winged angel, her arms out as if awaiting an embrace or in the middle of an important speech. Jenova bit her wrist and then proceeded to hold it out in front of the statue as her blood dripped.

Her blood moved like gravity pulled it towards the statue. The statue was taking in the blood, it's eyes glowing red. And behind the statue the wall opened up a hidden room. The first to enter was Jenova, and slowly the others followed behind her.

Zack stared in awe of the amount of swords hung in display everywhere. The majority of them he had never seen before. The designs on some of them were complicated to the point he didn't understand how they were supposed to be wielded.

"What you see here is my personal collection of weapons from the best blacksmiths in history, whether human or vampire. There are some, however, that have been found from all corners of the world. There are no indications they were made from human, vampire, or Cetra. Which means they are relics from when vampires first came to this planet from beyond the stars."

"So you're saying you guys weren't originally from here?" Zack found this news curious and surprising.

"It is not known to most outside our communities, but yes. We came from a dying planet. To save our race, some traveled the stars in ships. Then our ancestors found this planet and made it our home. However, we weren't alone. By that time humans and Cetra have made this planet their home. We tried to coexist, but eventually the tensions rose to much and we raged a devastating war against the Cetra. The results were both races nearly being wiped out."

"In the end we hid from the rest of the world. We occasionally explored, taking in any information we could of the advancing technologies the humans have created. And thus, we started making our own weapons and technologies based after what we saw." Kadaj added, his voice bitter about the fact the vampires had to hide for so long.

"And what you see here are the results of our finest skilled blacksmiths. I even broadened my collection to human blacksmiths if their work has exceeded all odds of withstanding the test of time. And in the process, I found the few relics of the old wars against the Cetra, or as the humans called them, the Ancients." Jenova stared at Zack and Cloud. "I am granting you both to choose from this collection as your weapon of choice. You can only choose one, and this is your only chance I will extend this gift."

Zack slowly made his way around, examining all that he could with obvious curiosity. They were all interesting. He was surprised to see a few that were hybrids of swords and guns, and others gave off a heavy feel of magic.

"Are all of them imbued with magic?" Zack inquired as he stared at a broadsword much similar to his half brother's, but he could sense the magic thrumming inside of it. And if he stared long enough he could see symbols hidden from most eyes unless a vampire's magic revealed them. He didn't understand the symbols, but he recognized they glowed a soft green.

"Each of them have enough magic to be bonded with one handler for life. When a bond is strong, the sword can appear upon command, no matter the distance." Sephiroth demonstrated as Masamune appeared in his hand. "As I understand, this is one of the few found from the wars against the Ancients."

"But there are some that have elemental magics within them, as well. As I understand, the one you're looking at is imbued with the magic of Terra." Jenova had a smile as Zack contemplated.

"You mean the summon?" This piqued his interest. He glanced over at the queen, and in the corner of his eye he noticed Sephiroth was on the move to follow Cloud. Zack didn't raise any questions, he sensed his sire was merely curious.

 _As long as Cloud is safe, I'm good._

"They do have the potential to bring forth summons. But you have to form a bond with the summon in order to bring them forth in battle." The queen elaborated.

Zack studied the broadsword in question. This was the one that called out to him the most. And the fact it had heavy magic within it made him feel better about how simple the design was of the weapon. It meant it was more than what meets the eye, similar to himself. Zack reached up and pulled the weapon off the rack. With a few experimental swings he felt the magic rush through to his core, and as guessed the symbols glowed to life. They were green, but not harsh like mako.

 _This is so freaking cool._

"What is the weapon's name? It will only bond if it gives you its name." Jenova scrutinized, eyes narrowed.

The knight stared her in the eye, not backing down. He was confident he knew what the name of this sword was. And when he spoke, his voice never faltered. Jenova was taken aback with surprise. She hadn't expected him to pick one of the swords that dated to the wars against the Ancients.

"Freedom's Legacy. This sword is called Freedom's Legacy." Zack grinned as the sword glowed brightly in response upon hearing its name.

FFVII

Cloud had difficulty understanding the pass of time. It didn't help he had no idea what happened to him half the time. One moment he would be sparring with Zack, yet the next moment he was alone with Sephiroth in his bedroom. Being closed off from the sun didn't help him as memories became jumbled and switched around.

Everything seemed slow on this day, however. And for that he was grateful. He studied the swords around with little interest. Most of them weren't broadswords and some were too complicated. He felt most of these were too boring for his taste.

The blond glanced around with hope. His ears listened in what was being said behind him. He was surprised to hear that vampires weren't from this planet, but in his mind it began to make sense. Creatures of the night would have taken much longer to come around in evolution in comparison to the humans and Cetra.

Cloud then felt a pull. Something was calling out to him. He continued further into the maze of weapons to follow whatever was pulling him to the back. He could sense the presence of Sephiroth following behind from a distance, but he didn't pay him any attention. All of his focus was on finding the weapon he felt a pull towards.

It didn't take him long to find it.

Unlike the rest, this sword was held inside a glass case. Cloud glanced all around but confirmed that the one in the glass case was the one that called out to him. He examined it with interest. It was a broadsword, but it was uneven. As he looked at it from different angles he realized it came apart into different pieces.

 _So it can separate and reconnect. What an odd design. But it would come in handy when fighting multiple enemies._

"That is a relic of the war. It is said that it was created in the old world, and when it was brought here the wielder fell in love with an Ancient. However, neither side were happy of their union. The Cetra exiled one of their own, and the vampires killed the wielder who died protecting their lover." Sephiroth's voice interrupted Cloud's thoughts. The blond looked up at him as he continued.

"It is said the soul of the slain vampire who wielded it is trapped within that sword. Hence why mother keeps it within that case. Not even she could tame the vengeful soul. She told me it was so consumed by hate and revenge it became a demon. And a demon too powerful for her to tame is rare, seeing as she is the strongest of us spiritually."

 _So that's why it's like this._

"I feel a pull to it. I can sense it calling out to me, though. I don't understand why, I just know it's drawing me to it." Cloud frowned, unsure what to do here. What was he supposed to do if the only sword he was interested in held a dangerous demon within it?

"Are you sure it's calling out to you? This blade has been silent with everyone that comes in here, even myself. It only spoke to mother once to warn her to never touch it again else it would destroy her." Sephiroth was uncertain about allowing Cloud to wield it.

"It brought me to it. I checked the others around it and I feel indifferent to them. This is the only one that is calling out to me, but I don't understand how I'm supposed to use it. I'm not that great with magics like Zack." Cloud was growing irritated. This was the one he wanted and it was restricted.

"Are you sure the others are of no interest to you? Should I allow you to try and use it, I cannot promise you will survive." Jenova's voice startled him, and Cloud whirled around in surprise. She had been silent when she had approached with her sons and Zack.

Cloud noticed the broadsword his friend was wielding. It had him think of the earth, fiercely loyal and grounded yet staring up at the sky with envy. The sword was a perfect match to Zack in his opinion.

"Yes, I am sure. This is the only weapon that called out to me." Cloud wasn't going to refuse a calling.

"But you are a dhamphir, if I can't even so much as touch it, then it will tear you apart."

"Actually, he wasn't fully human before the turning. He is part demon, confirming Kadaj's original theory that he wasn't a full human when he escaped with the hunters some years ago." Sephiroth admitted the discovery he had made, but refused to state just what kind of demon that was Cloud's heritage.

"That explains why ShinRa's scientists were stumped! They said he was 70% human, but couldn't confirm what the remaining 30% was. All they have in their data bases are humans and vampires." Zack exclaimed with excitement.

"Why didn't you inform me of this until now, dearest?" Jenova frowned with incomprehension that he would keep such information to himself.

"I didn't see a need for it until now. It's only a small amount. But it might be why the sword is reaching out to him in the first place. He might be able to tame it and wield the sword successfully."

"You really think he could? He might be strong in terms of strength and speed, but his spiritual energy is lacking to control whatever is in that blade." Kadaj scoffed with a glare as he pointed at the weapon in question.

"It has a name, you know." Cloud glared, for some reason offended. In the back of his mind he didn't understand why or how he knew this weapon's name, but he did. And the surprise rippled from all around as eyes stared in wonder.

"Oh? Then what is it's name then? Tell me, child. If you speak truth then I will allow you one chance to attempt in wielding it." Jenova was skeptical.

"First Tsurugi. Its name is First Tsurugi." Cloud said with no hesitation, and behind him the sword vibrated as a blue aura burst from within.

The blond turned just in time to watch the aura that had the appearance of blue flames shattered the glass that encased the weapon. Sephiroth withdrew but Cloud stayed where he was as he covered his eyes to protect them from the shards of glass. He didn't have to as the glass avoided hitting him altogether.

Without thinking Cloud reached out to the handle and grasped it. The blue aura then spread to his whole body, but it wasn't burning him. Feeling encouraged he could wield it, Cloud pulled it up and held it, feeling how light it was for him to use when it appeared heavy. And as soon as he did the blue aura dissipated.

After a moment of nothing happening, Cloud expertly swung the blade, switching from one hand to the next. The way he moved captivated everyone, as he was somehow born to wield this relic. Cloud meanwhile felt he finally found an extension of himself he had been missing his whole life. It had been something he didn't know he had missed until he had the sword in his hands.

Without even guessing he knew the pressure points for the blade to release one of the smaller ones. Cloud lowered the main blade while his other hand twirled the smaller blade. It was lightweight but strong, it wouldn't break as easily as most blades would that he had wielded in practice sessions against Zack. Whatever kind of steel these blades were made of, they were made to last the test of time.

"Zack, want to test run these?" Cloud flashed a grin at his friend, eager to see how his new sword would do in a fight.

"You betcha chocobo fluff head, buddy!" Zack returned a grin of his own.

FFVII

Sword practice had become much more satisfying. Cloud felt the power eminate through the six pieced sword he had bonded with, and it made him feel elated. One look at Zack and he knew the other felt the same with his own sword. And word spread quickly that both young men Sephiroth had turned wielded relic swords, and with it came admirers.

Cloud had only been lavished with gifts from Sephiroth and Weiss, but suddenly nearly everyone was sending him gifts of various sorts. And he wasn't the only one. Now Zack shared the same troublesome problems as the blond. However, while the majority of everyone admiring them, Cloud felt the queen wasn't as delighted as her people. At least not with Cloud anyway, she still continued to praise Zack.

"What does your mother have against me? Ever since First Tsurugi chose me, she's been rather cross with me." Cloud asked one day as he and Sephiroth just finished bathing. The question came to him as he watched the other brush his hair and it reminded Cloud of Jenova.

"She doesn't know how to feel about you wielding a demon sword. She's wary to watch for signs of you being possessed. Since she couldn't even put it to sleep she's not sure if she could rid it from you if it possessed you." Sephiroth answered honestly.

"I don't even sense whatever was trapped in that sword. Not even when it called out to me. I didn't choose it, it chose me." Cloud frowned as to why she would be cautious.

"And that is exactly why she is cross. It chose you for a reason, but then didn't possess you like she thought it would have. This means either you were meant to use that weapon, or you are somehow connected to the demon that was sealed within. Which is confusing as she is sure the only heir she has located that has an ancestor related to the demon is her lady in charge."

 _Hold on, that vampire had heirs?_

"You mean there were offspring of the union of the vampire and the Ancient?" Cloud blinked, not sure why he was surprised at all.

"Only one as far as she could confirm from carefully tracing the girl's ancestory." Sephiroth paused in his brushing as he had a hard time with a nest of tangles. "Would you care to help? It's that time of year where the humidity makes my hair stubborn."

"You...you sure?" Cloud didn't want to seem excited, as he had always wanted to help brush the silver tresses for ages, but didn't ask out of fear of rejection.

"Would I make the offer if I wasn't sure?"

Cloud was behind Sephiroth in an instant. He held the brush that was offered and began to work on the tangles. As he worked he thought over what his sire had said. And the conversation had picked up as a question tickled his brain.

"Why can't she accept that maybe I was meant to wield it?"

"Nothing is a coincidence in her mind. To her there is always a reason behind every action, like a driving force that explains everything. It is the way that her mind works. And why Vincent eventually left her. She kept doubting his loyalty, and since he wasn't of royal blood he left. But he left when he knew that we would be able to take care of ourselves. Even while he was in pain he put us before himself." Something in his tone made Cloud sad.

"Why didn't he take you guys?"

"He didn't bond very well with my brothers. I was the only one he ever had a strong bond to, but he couldn't take me away as I was the heir to the throne. He understood that I was also better suited in comparison to my brothers. So he had no choice but to walk alone when he left."

 _He put everyone's needs before himself, even the vampires when he's a dhamphir._

"He told me he found someone. He said he had been overcome to turn someone who came to him for death. He didn't regret turning this individual, but he did regret what it did to the mind. His mate couldn't handle the change and disappeared." Cloud relayed, feeling guilty for sharing such sensitive information but he knew Sephiroth wasn't one to gossip.

"This is news to me. But it would explain why he is always on the move aside from his job. I have noticed when he isn't on the job he is searching. Searching for what, I didn't understand. And thank you for sharing. The next time I see him I'll inquire about his mate. Even if I get a description I can at least keep an eye out."

 _It is obvious they care for each other in their own way. Vincent didn't want to burden Sephiroth for something he felt was his fault._ _But I'd like to think Sephiroth wants to see Vincent happy after all that's happened to him._

Cloud didn't get the chance to voice his opinion when the doors suddenly burst open. They both turned to see Reno who bolted towards them in a panic. He stopped short beside them, eyes wide as he focused on the blond.

"Yo! Tseng just received word that two people wish to duel you, Blondie! And they both want to duel ya tomorrow." The redhead stated, slightly out of breath having run the entire way to the room.

Cloud had to remind himself Tseng served under the hand to the queen. He was being trained first hand since Sephiroth named him as his future hand. And he heard from rumors that Tseng was also leader of a secret assassin group that followed Sephiroth's orders. However he wasn't sure if this was true, as Sephiroth couldn't confirm or deny such gossip.

"Who are the two nobles who wish to challenge me?" Cloud furrowed his brow in concern.

"Weiss is one of 'em, but we've never heard of the other one. He only signed under the name of Rhapsodos. Which is why I ran in here in the first place."

"You know who he is?" Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

"Hold on! Let me explain. I didn't know him personally, but around the time I was recruited an' all that into ShinRa, General Hewley had a best friend who was commander at the time. One day outta the blue, his friend was turned! But he went mad from the change, and since has been number two target after ya, prince of darkness! Anyway, his name was Genesis Rhapsodos."

"And you believe it's the same man?" Sephiroth wanted to be entirely sure he was following along with this.

"I know his writin' style, they had us profile him and memorize everythin' about him. It matches. But that's not all. He claims he found himself a relic sword too, an' he wants to duel Blondie because of the one he just bonded with." Reno stated, and this confused Cloud.

"But Zack also has a relic sword, why is he only interested in mine? What does he want if he wins?" Cloud was at a loss.

"Unlike Weiss, who wants your hand, Rhapsodos didn't say what he wanted if he won. He seemed indifferent about whether he won or not. He just wanted to fight ya. But he left it open on what stakes ya will present in the duel." Reno shrugged, just as perplexed as they were.

"What am I to do? According to the rules I can't duel two challengers on the same day. Do I get to choose who I duel then?" Cloud wasn't sure how this was supposed to proceed.

"But you can name someone to be in your stead in a duel. Someone to represent you and burden your honor with." Sephiroth casually suggested.

 _Oh, right. I forgot I could do that._

"So? Who ya gonna name Blondie? An' which of 'em are they fightin'?"

"I name Sir Zack Fair to fight Weiss. I'll personally take on Rhapsodos. If he really does have a relic, I can't disappoint him."


	8. Broken Wings Flapping

Immer: Ah, how I have waited so long to introduce Genesis my love. Don't get me wrong, I adore and love Cloud, but Genesis holds a special place in my heart. Hence why the title of this chapter is based off a song by the man Gen was based off after in appearance. It's also in theme with what happens in this chapter.

Chapter title from rough translation of the song Redemption by Gackt.

Chapter Eight Broken Wings Flapping

FFVII

"Why did you choose me? Why not Sephiroth or one of his brothers?" Zack was nervous for the duel that was to begin within the hour. Cloud watched as his friend paced back and forth.

"Because I know you better than Sephiroth. To burden someone with my honor, you best represent my best interests. If I had named Sephiroth, then the outcome would be obvious. And it would show who I truly favor. This is also your chance to shine, as a full blooded wielding a relic sword." Cloud explained, hoping his words would calm Zack.

"You...really do have that much faith in me?"

"Of course! You're my best friend. I know you can defeat Weiss, and it would humiliate him enough to stop pursuing me. Or, at least I hope so. Trust me, if I didn't have to fight Rhapsodos then I would be more than happy to face Weiss. But I can't duel two nobles on the same day, or stall one of them for later." Cloud wanted to bash the creepy vampire's face in since the first second they met.

"Okay, then I'll do my best!" Zack flashed a grin.

 _There's the Zack I remember._

Within a short amount of time they were summoned to the throne room where the duel was to take place. And of course as they entered, there was a rather large audience. The crowd clapped and cheered upon seeing them. Cloud for the most part ignored them, focusing more on the queen. She stood from her seat and everyone quieted.

"Today, we gather for not one, but two duels. Lord Weiss has challenged Cloud Strife in favor of winning his hand, and another challenger has come to also duel Cloud. So, by abiding by the rules Cloud has chosen Sir Zack Fair to represent him in the fight against Lord Weiss, thus Cloud can continue on to duel against Rhapsodos."

At the mention of their names, two people emerged from the crowd. Weiss was scowling, glaring first at Zack, then at the strange man beside him. Cloud studied Rhapsodos with sudden interest. There was something off about him, but he couldn't place what it was that made him stand out among the nobles aside from his appearance.

He was only slightly taller than Zack, but was considerably shorter than Sephiroth. The way he moves was nothing short of an egoist, his confidence knew no bounds. His frame was thin and even, almost model like. His auburn red hair barely went to his shoulders and his bangs were parted to favor one side. Striking pale blue eyes stood out from the hair and red lips that were a playful smirk.

 _What is your intention here?_

It was then he recognized the uniform of ShinRa's soldiers. But the coat was a personalized added touch, and it seemed that it must have been altered after he was turned. The red leather went down to his ankles, the red sleeves continued onto matching red gloves. But part of the leather must have been damaged by fire, or altered to represent his change as one side was shorterned. But the length was matched with the other side by straps, revealing more of the dark uniform of First Class, his former Commander status.

"I remember you now. You were the one enhanced with magic. You were...quite passionate to eliminate my kind. Ironic how you stand here as one of us about to duel someone I sired." Sephiroth stepped forward with a smirk, yet eyes cold.

"Who sired you, Genesis Rhapsodos?"

"Does it really matter who sired me? I am of noble status, it is clear enough when your queen allowed me to come here to duel the one who wields the Demon Sword." When he spoke, his voice was smooth and coated in honey much similar to Jenova, but not so rottingly sweet. Cloud noticed even Sephiroth shivered upon hearing him speak.

"I am a queen to all creatures of the night, Rhapsodos. That includes you." Jenova glared, raising her charm to the fullest.

"I am Minerva's sword. I merely serve the goddess and all that she is. You're no goddess, no matter how beautiful or charming you are. I can see you're as vain as a serpent. You would put many snakes to shame, I would wager."

All around hisses were sent at him. But Genesis didn't care as his eyes landed on Sephiroth, and then at Cloud. His eyes stayed focus on the blond a moment longer than it did on the heir.

"You have potential to be like me. Yet you're here, why? You know you don't have to stay here. I can tell you want out, away from this vile creature." Genesis tilted his head with interest, a hand motioning to Jenova.

Eyes glared at Cloud, then at Sephiroth and Zack. But for the most part the nobles focused on the blond and his sire. The most disturbing of the glares were from Jenova and her other three sons. Cloud held his ground, head held high as he answered. This was all an act, but he hoped it would be enough to dissuade the suspicions on Sephiroth.

"I am here of my own free will. And it is also my duty as first heir and interest of mate to my sire, Prince Sephiroth. What you are doing is an attempt to divide all of us. So tell me, what are your true intentions for being here, Genesis Rhapsodos? Is it to cause discord among us while we're in the middle of war against the humans?" Cloud was regal as his charm eased the tensions in the atmosphere.

"I care not of the war. I only care of the sword you bonded with. It holds memories of the first war, memories I need to understand. While my own can tell me what it knows, there are some pieces of information missing, information your weapon has. I need it." Genesis studied between Cloud and Sephiroth. "I see. So that's why you remain here."

"I am afraid you can't have my sword. It is bonded to me. And if by some miracle I lose to you, the demon within won't accept you." Cloud was sure that it wouldn't.

"We'll see about that, Cloud Strife." Genesis chuckled, not at all fazed at the prospect of being possibly torn apart by a demon sealed within a relic.

 _Why can't I place the familiarity of him? I feel like I knew his sire, but if so, then who?_

FFVII

The duel between Zack and Weiss took quite a bit of time. The pale vampire was fast and kept Zack on his toes, but eventually he found a means to corner him and managed to defeat him. Albeit barely.

In the end they were both pretty beat up and bleeding, but Zack was the last man standing while Weiss was passed out on the floor. As the victor of the duel it meant Cloud didn't have to surrender his hand over to Weiss, which he was thankful for. His heart was dead set on Sephiroth, and he knew the other felt the same.

 _Now it is time for my duel against Genesis._

Cloud willed forth his weapon and it appeared within his grasp within seconds as he stood in the space cleared for him and his opponent. Genesis stepped forward, calm and collected. He held out a hand and a sword appeared, and the blond stared, transfixed by it.

Genesis was wielding a crimson rapier. On the handle was a blue jewel and silver wings. Cloud could feel the burning power underneath the surface of the blade even at this distance, and he realized this weapon was imbued with the magic of fire. And as soon as it appeared many vampires flinched, hissing out of fear and disgust.

"How did you come across a relic of the Ancients? I have searched all my long life to find their weapons and found none." Jenova glared from her seat.

"The goddess gifted this to me when I swore allegiance to her. As I was dying from my wounds and one of your own turned me into a monster, I was lost in darkness. Then the goddess reached down to me and calmed my nightmares. I have since sworn to be her sword."

There was something familiar about his story that nagged the back of Cloud's brain. But before he could think on it his opponent lunged. Cloud rolled and aimed to strike at his unprotected side, but Genesis predicted his move and paried. When their swords clashed the magic flowed through. Red and blue clashed, and Cloud noticed the symbols that lit up the rapier were an enchantment spell.

He could feel the heatwave of the fire magic building up. Cloud withdrew to gather his bearings. He absentmindedly separated one of the smaller blades from First Tsurugi so he had a better range to attack while blocking. However, Genesis wasn't going to make it that easy.

While he was strong, his attacks weren't as intense as Cloud's own. To make up the major difference Genesis had the speed to deliver a great number of combos that were difficult for Cloud to counter and break. After a few rounds of this it became easier for him to predict when Genesis was going to start an onslaught of attacks and the blond managed to avoid the first critical few by dodiging or blocking, thus throwing off the rhythm of the attacks.

Growing irritated, Genesis started using magic in hopes to gain the advantage. He threw fireballs at Cloud's way, but it was too easy to shield himself using the main blade. As Cloud started taking more damage he felt a power surface from within his weapon. First Tsurugi began to vibrate in his hands, as a faint blue aura of flames surrounded his body.

Cloud then sensed something else stirring from within. Inside his mind he began to panic, as he knew it wasn't from the connection with Sephiroth. No, this came from First Tsurugi. For a split second he glanced at it, concern growing within his head if it was the demon that had been sealed away inside of the swords.

 _The sword accepted me, didn't it? Wouldn't that imply I can control it? Or does it plan to take advantage of my small amount of demon heritage and take control?_

Whatever the case, Cloud couldn't focus on his concerns. Genesis continued on his barrage of attacks. Cloud managed to keep the other on his toes as he continued to feel the power swell up inside and about to burst. The blond was about ready to let it all go and allow the power of First Tsurugi to flow through. Then something he couldn't predict happened.

 ** _Allow me to take control, heir of mine._**

Cloud was so shocked he couldn't block an attack that sent him flying. He crashed into a mako crystal pillar, and he fell to the floor. The blond struggled to regain his footing, and as he did so he glanced at his weapon. Was he imagining things, or did the demon speak to him?

 ** _I will only ask nicely before I force my hand._**

So he wasn't imagining things. The voice was cold, devoid of all warmth. It was the voice of someone who had lost everything he loved, everything that was dear to him. The cruelty could be felt through the bond, and Cloud sensed nothing good would come to it if this ancestor of the vampires was released into the world.

 _I can't let you control me like a puppet. I won't let you._

 ** _You are my heir._**

What did that even mean? Cloud decided to figure that out later, as he tried desperately to push the demon back and out of his head. It was proving to be harder than he thought it would.

 _And this is my body! Yours was destroyed long ago._

 ** _I gave you the choice to surrender of your own will._**

Suddenly pain was felt through every pore and cell throughout his body. Cloud released a pained scream as his body was engulfed by blue flames. He felt the connection between him and Sephiroth begin to strain, as the prince grew concerned. Genesis stood before the blond, confused as to what was going on.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth's voice reached his ears, and Cloud opened his eyes to see his sire kneeling beside him.

 _He would break the rules for me?_

Several emotions filled Cloud's chest. He felt relieved that Sephiroth was supportive. He felt joy upon seeing the prince risk his status over him, even though, Cloud thought he didn't have to. And there was something else, a warm and fuzzy feeling that had been slowly growing these past few months. And with these emotions that filled him to the core, the demon paused.

 ** _The past is repeating itself..._**

For the first time emotion was felt in the demon's words. There was guilt, regret and sorrow that Cloud could identify. The blond didn't get the chance to ask what it meant when he blacked out. The last thing he remembered was familiar arms catching him in an embrace as Sephiroth's voice echoed with concern and hint of panic.

 _Sephiroth..._

FFVII

Zack visited Cloud every day. In each visit Sephiroth never seemed to leave the blond's side. Soon days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. In a span of six months since the changing, Zack had never seen Sephiroth so devastated, he seemed to hover over Cloud's comatose state.

He wasn't even kept in his own room. Jenova put him in a small, cold room that was forgotten by most in the castle. Instead of a bed he was placed inside a coffin. She didn't even bother placing him in a nice one, this one was old and on its last years. After a while Sephiroth bought a better one and switched Cloud to that one. But even he couldn't convince his mother to switch Cloud to a different room.

 _She doesn't like Cloud. But why?_

Zack asked Sephiroth this very question one day.

"She is confused about why the demon sword First Tsurugi would choose him. But at the duel against Genesis, the demon tried to possess him. I would think if she had her way, Cloud would be dead. But she knows better than to cross me."

 _Good to know. But the demon didn't succeed, Cloud went into what they call an eternal sleep._

In some cases vampires can go into a comatose state for a long time. Some even sleep for eternity. Hence the name was eternal sleep, as it was hard to tell just how long the vampire would sleep and wake up. For instances like this, the vampire had to wake up on their own accord. Zack hoped it wouldn't be eternal.

In the aftermath of the fight, Jenova had Genesis locked up. He was left to rot there, as the queen couldn't place a crime on him since Cloud was still alive and Genesis wasn't directly responsible for putting him into a coma. While Zack felt that Genesis was partly the reason for this, he shouldn't have to rot for the rest of eternity in a dark cell isolated from everyone and the world.

 _No one deserves that._

Not even Weiss, who had become worse since his loss against him. But no one would listen to his rants, and eventually he started hiding in his estate and became just as reclusive as his younger brother. Zack couldn't blame him.

After his victory, he had been finally allowed to see the lady in waiting. Zack found her beautiful and endearing, she was much softer than anyone else around personality wise. He felt she didn't belong in the world of the night, but it is what it is. When he wasn't guarding her Zack was visiting Cloud.

But now he was starting to worry over Sephiroth.

The prince was abandoning his duties and he refused to feed. Talk spread like wildfire, and Zack attempted small talk in the hopes of encouraging his sire to get back to work or at least eat. But it would have been better off talking to a wall. He even tried to offer his own blood, but Sephiroth refused.

The rejection hurt. The prince was his sire. And even though they didn't share a strong bond, Zack liked to think there was still a bond between them. For the first time he felt a little envious over Cloud to have all of Sephiroth's attention. But he quickly put those feelings to rest.

 _They love each other. At least I think they do. It's clear they want to be together._

Then, a whole eight months since he turned, Zack visited to find Sephiroth unconscious and unresponsive. With panic he called out for help as he held the prince, trying to urge his sire to wake up. Zack even tried to bite his wrist and hold the wound to pale lips but to no avail. Sephiroth had slipped into a coma of his own out of despair.

This devastated the queen, as she rapidly began to lose her mind in the fear of losing her oldest. Her three remaining sons followed suit, breeding hatred against their eldest for putting their mother into such a state. Zack was worse off, now feeling alone in this world he had willingly stepped into and sacrificed his humanity.

Then he noticed Tseng and Reno coming around more often. They made small talk, at first awkward and uncomfortable. But when Zack's charge joined in the conversations were easier. It was as if they were all keeping an eye on him out of concern. They knew he had no protection now without Cloud and Sephiroth. The only reason anyone paid him any mind was that he was the last remaining heir of Sephiroth and he was Aerith's knight.

 _Without those titles I am no one. I don't care either way, I just want Cloud and Sephiroth back._

What was worse he didn't know where the queen hid her son after he fell asleep. No one would but her and her sons knew. Not even Tseng, the best at finding secrets could locate him. So Zack was left with only being able to visit Cloud. While he was glad he could see his best friend, but he missed his sire. Although he didn't get to know him better than Cloud, Zack was at a loss without having Sephiroth around.

 _At least Jenova is too stricken to think of killing Cloud in his sleep._

That was one silver lining Zack was more than thankful for.

"You know, I bet Cloud is going to wake up any day now." Aerith spoke with such conviction one day, Zack almost believed her. He wanted to believe her.

"Oh yeah? What makes ya say that?" Reno raised his head from the couch he laid on.

"I just have this feeling. Maybe it's time I should visit him. Although I never met him, I feel like I know him already through you guys." The brunette hummed in thought.

"Maybe one of these days I'll bring you with me when I visit him. I'm sure he would like some company." Zack forced a smile.

"I might take you up on that offer."

A few days later Aerith did take him up on his offer. Zack wasn't sure if it would do any good, but Aerith has a natural ability to brighten up any room she entered. Her presence was like the sun peeking through to light up flowers. If she weren't so shy he would bet she would be a better choice to lead instead of Jenova.

"So this is him? The famous young man Sephiroth turned? He's...a bit smaller than I had imagined. But you're right, his hair does look like the rear end of a chocobo." Aerith giggled as she stepped closer to his bed.

"I know, right? It's like a fluffy chocobo chick." Zack found himself chuckling.

He watched as she studied him, and in the back of his mind he found it cute with the way she tilted her head in thought. Zack shook the thought away as quickly as possible. He was her knight, he wouldn't be given any permission to pursue her even if he was the second man Sephiroth had turned.

 _He only turned me to prove he wasn't a failure, and I fulfilled my duty by becoming a full fledged vampire._

"Hey, buddy. I brought a friend this time around. I've told you a bit about her. Well, she's finally here to visit. Cloud, this is Lady Aerith Gainsborough. My lady, this is Cloud Strife." Zack introduced, feeling sheepish.

"Hello, Cloud. Zack told me a lot about you. Don't worry, he told me a lot of good things. I would hope you wake up soon so we can get to know each other, you seemed like a good person by what Zack told me." Aerith smiled shyly as she rambled.

"I think you two would get along great. So, just wake up when you're ready, okay buddy? I miss you." Zack's voice was cracking, but he didn't care.

They continued to talk to him for a good portion of the day. At some point Aerith held Cloud's hand. And at the end of the visit Zack was in tears, but he tried to hide them. Aerith surprised him with a hug. He felt comforted in her embrace and he started bawling.

"I'm sorry, I know I look pathetic. But he's my best bud. And I don't know what to do anymore. It doesn't help Sephiroth is gone and they won't tell me anything." Zack confessed, his voice straining as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"It's okay to cry. I'm sure Cloud would wake up soon. And then you guys can find Sephiroth. I don't think it will be for much longer, okay? But I need my knight to be strong. If you fall into an eternal sleep, then who will greet Cloud once he wakes up?" Aerith's voice was soothing.

 _She has a point. I can't fall into despair._

"You're right. Cloud needs me when he wakes up. And you need your knight. If I go to sleep, then who will look after you?" Zack pulled away with a hint of his well known smile was there.

"They would replace you, but that's besides the point. I wouldn't want anyone else as my knight." Aerith confided, and Zack felt all warm and fuzzy inside again.

 _This girl is too pure for this world of darkness. I know I shouldn't be falling for her, but she's so cute_ _and caring._

Zack hoped she was right about Cloud waking up soon. Even though he had Aerith, he was lonely. And soon they would deploy him into the front lines. Zack wasn't sure if he would be able to handle that all alone. At least if Cloud was around, they could mourn together over fighting against the hunters that were once their brothers and sisters.

"Wake up soon, Cloud. I'm not the only one counting on you. Sephiroth needs you, too." Zack reached over and ruffled the soft spikes.

He sighed as he turned and followed Aerith out of the room. Unknown to them, the blond had begun to slowly stir. His hand clenched as it searched for the soft hand that held it. And when the owner of the hand figured out no one was around, blue eyes opened for the first time in months.

 _Sephiroth. I have to find Sephiroth._


	9. Those Chosen By The Planet

Immer: Yes I am making tribute to one of the original music to the FFVII game. This song is actually my second favorite after Sephiroth's theme.

Chapter title from the song _Those Chosen By The Planet_ by Nobou Uematsu.

Chapter Nine Those Chosen By The Planet

FFVII

He was in total darkness. For a long time he didn't know how long he wandered until he was pulled into a winter wonderland. Snow surrounded him, and it took him a moment to realize it wasn't cold. Upon taking in his bearings, he recognized Mt. Nibel.

However, glancing down where Nibelheim should be, he found nothing. There was no sign of the town he had been born in that became a base for the vampires to ward off raids. Where was the town? And how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was fighting Genesis.

"You are within my mind, heir of mine. I have decided not to continue possessing you for the present moment. However, now it seems I have switched hosts from my blade to you."

Cloud whirled around as he recognized the voice that spoke to him at the end of the duel. He gasped, transfixed at the being before him. It was easy to see this man had once been a vampire, but hatred had transformed him into a demon.

He stood a good four inches taller than Cloud. Yet despite being shorter than most nobles, he wasn't by any means less dangerous. Power eminated from his very body, and it was a strange mix with his demonic energy drawing Cloud in. Perhaps it had something to do with his beautiful and regal appearance.

Skin pale as the snow around them, and long flowing hair matched. The white tresses went well passed his ankles, almost dragged behind his feet. And what little clothes he wore showed off lean muscles and a tempting body that Cloud was envious of.

The best he could describe of his outfit was a black silk robe, hung loosely off of him. Where the robe was supposed to be over thin shoulders hung off his body. The robe was only held up by the broad long sleeves placed halfway up his arms, and being tied around the waist to hide his private area.

Then the robe flowed out to show off long legs. And while his hair wasn't dragging, the robe was. Yet it flowed out like a dark flower, and with each movement he made it rippled like water to remain in place. The reason why the robe was hung off the shoulders became clear when two black leathery wings stretched outward. Below them Cloud could see another smaller pair, they blended in with the white hair.

 _He's no ordinary demon._

"No, I am not. I was no ordinary vampire, either. I lived a long life before we came to this planet to escape our dying home."

The way he spoke made Cloud weak in the knees. This voice had a more profounding effect than Sephiroth's, Jenova or Genesis. Was this the power of a vampire of the status of Ancestor? Cloud barely recalled from his days in school, before his escape about the different classes of vampires. There were the Ghouls, the Common, the Nobles, the Royal Nobles, and then an Ancestor. To classify as an Ancestor, a vampire had to live such a long life that was considered the highest honor when in their presence.

He also recalled that the few that arrived at this planet went into eternal sleep after the war against the Cetra, or they had been slain. This man before him had been an Ancestor, and yet he wasn't granted an honorable death?

"I have been cheated many times in my long life. Whether it be my friends, family, or my Noble wife who became possessed by whatever vile creature that crashed into this planet. Oh how I wish I could have ended her. But she proved to be more cunning than I imagined. In the end she cheated me of a proper death and sealed me within my very sword, First Tsurugi."

Cloud stared into his eyes and was frozen. He couldn't move as the demon came closer until they were inches apart. The blond was too entranced by the eyes that stared into his soul. In the back of his head he recognized the same eye shape of his own, but instead of blues he stared into rose gold and burning white slit pupils. It then clicked in his head that the shape of the demon's face was similar to his own, only longer in the chin and slightly broader jawline.

"Are you playing tricks with me? Is this some form of weird form of torture to mess with my head?" Cloud finally found his voice.

"You are my heir. My true heir. The only living legacy of my union with my lover, a Cetra. The proof is your demon blood, for all that share my bloodline became demons in the aftermath of my curse."

This was all too much for him to process.

"But...what about Jenova's lady in waiting? She carefully traced her heritage all the way to you and your lover. How am I your true heir?"

"My lover had another child from her first husband. We had raided their city, and he died in the front lines. I found her in the midst of birth, unable to escape with everyone else. Everyone abandoned her. The Cetra were a peaceful and caring race, but in that moment of need they left her alone to be killed by us. I decided to help her with the birthing process and let them live. It was only a matter of time that we fell in love."

"So...what are you saying?" Cloud frowned as he tried to piece together how this explained everything.

"Since my son was close in age as his sister, and dhamphirs age rapidly, we had everyone believe the sister was the result of our union while we sent our son to be raised by a couple who couldn't conceive children of their own. They had also been another vampire and Cetra. I knew I was to be betrayed, but I didn't calculate it would have been my first wife."

"You said she became possessed, right? By what? What started the wars?" Cloud felt his whole world being turned inside and out, but he knew this demon spoke truth.

"The wars started when the Calamity came. A meteorite crashed onto the planet. Vampires and Cetra both investigated the crash sight. Two individuals became possessed, one of them was a Cetra, and the other my first wife. Both of them soon whispered lies and deceit into everyone's ears. And within a short time the war started. I saw what my wife had become and left her. Shortly after was when I met my second wife."

"So your first wife killed and cursed your soul out of petty bitterness." Cloud concluded.

"That was part of it. I had also caught on that she was being possessed. I had a means to eradicate whatever held a grip on her. But then she ambushed us, catching us unawares. We had started to build Nibelheim then, a neutral territory that welcomed vampire, Cetra and human alike. My former wife had summoned demons to attack the village."

Suddenly the area around them changed. They were now standing within the earliest stages of Nibelheim, as the town was surrounded by demons. In the front lines was a pale vampire with silver hair and rose gold eyes. Cloud stared, recognizing Jenova. However, there was something different. She seemed shorter than before.

"Jenova is the Calamity. The Calamity didn't have a name until it possessed a Cetra. But her body couldn't handle the invading cells of the alien, and she eventually died after infecting so many other Cetra that nearly wiped the race out. Then the Calamity switched hosts to my wife, and kept the name Jenova in the process. What you see is the second body, before Jenova found a third body that you now know."

Cloud watched as Jenova charged at a vampire he recognized as the demon next to him, but different as well. Instead of white long locks, he had black. Instead of rose gold eyes he had violet red. He met Jenova head on with First Tsurugi, wielding it expertly. Cloud watched the form carefully, taking notes for later.

Then he noticed two familiar faces. One of them he knew was the Jenova he knew now. She was the same as he knew her, only instead of silver hair were brown, even held up in the same high ponytail Jenova wore. In place of rose gold that occasionally turned green were dark brown almost black eyes. She was a human, Cloud guessed, a human that knew how to use magic as she tried to summon a demon to combat the ones Jenova brought forth.

"Lucrecia! Don't do it!" A familiar voice called out to her.

Cloud nearly did a double take as he saw Vincent run towards her. It had to be him, even with short hair there was no mistaking his voice and body frame. His cry caught the attention of Jenova, and her eyes followed him. Fear was registered in her eyes as she recognized the symbols Lucrecia was using to summon a powerful demon. Jenova then switched to target the woman.

Vincent got to her first and pushed her out of the summoning circle. However, the spell had finished. The circle glowed red, and Vincent was caught inside of it. He screamed in agony as the demon possessed him, altering his appearance. His skin turned blue grey, brown eyes burned gold yellow, claws in favor of hands, and two red leather wings stretched out.

"No! Vincent! I'm so sorry! I was supposed to be the sacrifice! You promised me not to hurt him, Chaos!" Lucrecia cried as she fell to her knees in despair.

"His body suits me better than yours, ungrateful woman. Plus, my possessing your body would have killed the fetus inside of you." Chaos snarled as he tried to stand, but he was still unused to the new body and collapsed.

Jenova was frozen in fear as she stared at the demon. That was when her former husband took his chance and pierced her heart through her back with First Tsurugi. Jenova shrieked as her magic pushed him back and hands couldn't keep a good grasp of the handle of his weapon. In a flash Jenova had Lucrecia in her grasp and bit into her neck.

"No! Lucrecia!" Somehow Vincent came through and took control. He tried to attack Jenova to release his lover with a swipe of a claw. Jenova hissed as she withdrew, but the damage has been done. Lucrecia was infected. Vincent held her writhing body in his arms.

Another woman ran to their side. She had long blonde hair in a braid. Her blue eyes focused in on Lucrecia as she focused her healing magic to help ease the turning. And by her side was a young girl of brown hair and blue eyes. Cloud stared at them, knowing they must be the ones who the demon died for.

Chaos fought for control, and Vincent fought back. The internal struggle resulted the shared body to lash out. A claw was sent to the head of the blonde Cetra, and she didn't have time to dodge. Cloud reached out in panic, forgetting these were just memories. His eyes widened as the vampire took the blow to his chest. Vincent came to his senses then and the guilt was written all over his face.

"I have a...plan. I'll need your help. Can you do me a small favor?" The vampire was ready to accept death. But he wasn't going down alone.

Behind them, Jenova was working on a spell of her own. She was in the middle of preparing it when Vincent flung the vampire at her. She continued to chant as he grasped the handle of his sword and willed forth the blue flames to burn the both of them. Jenova screamed the last of her spell as she burned.

"I curse your soul and all who share your blood to never reach peace as long as I live. While your soul rots within the very blade you wielded in life, your bloodline is forever cursed in strife. May you forever remain in this sword for eternity, Cian Noctilucent!"

Her words filled the air as the spell took form. The vampire collapsed, his body pulling her down with him as they continued to burn. As their bodies became ashes in the snow, First Tsurugi continued to burn blue flames as the soul of its owner was sealed within. The blonde Cetra made her way over to the sword, her small hand tentatively reached out to the handle.

As soon as she touched it the flames calmed. But a luminescent blue aura still surrounded the blade. And she sensed her beloved's soul really was trapped inside. She pulled it into her lap and wept. Cloud watched, feeling her pain deep within. Her golden hair covered her face as she leaned forward in internal agony, almost curling up with the sword in her lap.

The little girl walked up, and she whispered a spell of her own, eyes watching the scene before her.

"Sleep, Cian Noctilucent. Sleep until the time comes an heir finds this weapon that trapped your soul. Only then can vengeance be taken."

At her words the blue aura dissipated.

And then Cloud was back on Mt. Nibel. This time a snow storm had taken form in response to their emotions swirling inside. It wasn't just Cian's pain that could be felt, but Cloud felt the same emotions. This whole situation had been wrong. A lot of injustice had happened that night, and yet Jenova continued to live on as the only victor while leaving behind torn and broken people.

"I know from your memories that you know Vincent. I don't hold any grudges against him or Chaos. As for Lucrecia, I doubt there is anything of her left after so long of being host to Jenova." Cian spoke first.

Cloud looked at him, still cautious with him.

"I get you want revenge. I will help, but only if you don't plan on killing Sephiroth and his brothers."

"I cannot make that deal. They share the same cells as the Calamity. I will not risk her switching hosts again."

"I will not fight Sephiroth! From my memories you can see he's different! He wants nothing to do with her, but he stays only because it is his duty as the eldest prince and most suitable for the throne. As for the others, I will do my best to rip of her influence, but if it comes down to it I guess I won't have a choice but to kill them. I know this. But I will not kill Sephiroth."

"You will risk becoming his puppet." Cian hissed.

"He is my mate! I would rather be his puppet than yours." Cloud, although he felt for this man, he wasn't going to throw everything away for him.

"Why do you insist on holding onto him?"

"Because Sephiroth is different. I've given him plenty of opportunities to use me as his puppet. He's never crossed that boundary. As long as he doesn't then I don't see a reason to kill him just because he is Jenova's son. You forget he is also Vincent's son just as well." The blond reasoned, and the last part had Cian pause.

"...Fine. For now, I will accept your terms, Cloud Strife. In return, I name you my heir. Will you accept my gift?"

"I do. But Strife stays." Cloud nodded.

"Then from now on you are Cloud Noctilucent Strife, the only heir to the Noctilucent line. With this title comes with any and all possessions of mine that are still around to this day that Jenova hasn't destroyed. Together, we will eradicate Jenova from this planet."

"I agree to your terms, Cian."

Suddenly the ground disappeared from under his feet. Cloud was surrounded by darkness once more. But instead of feeling panic, he felt calm. A soft hand grasped his and pulled him out of the darkness and into the light. And then Cloud woke up in an unfamiliar room inside of a casket of all things.

 _Sephiroth. I have to find Sephiroth._

FFVII

Cloud searched the castle, and found no signs of Sephiroth. As the day turned into night, he bumped into a familiar face. It took him a moment to remember Reno's name. The redhead caught sight of him and did a double take.

"Yo, Blondie! When did you wake up?" Reno exclaimed as he skidded over.

"Approximately twenty minutes ago. Everyone was asleep so I didn't disturb anyone. Do you know where Sephiroth is?" Cloud inquired, and Reno grew nervous.

"Well...uh...I might not be the best one to tell ya. Say, why don't ya come with me? I'll take ya to Zack." The redhead took the lead, and Cloud silently followed.

"So you feelin' okay? Your eyes are blue again. Ya not thirsty are ya?" Reno was clearly nervous if Cloud was about to go bloodthirsty anytime soon.

"No, I feel fine. How long have I been asleep?"

"About four months, give or take."

"And in that time what has transpired?"

"Let's continue this when we find Zack. Even durin' the day the walls have ears."

 ** _Sounds like Jenova has lost control._**

Cloud ignored Cian's input, as he could fairly guess that anyway. He was grateful that it was daylight instead of night when everyone was active. Then he blinked when he realized Reno was taking him to one of the gardens he hadn't been allowed access previously.

"I'm not allowed in there." Cloud whispered.

"That's where Zack is. Plus, it's the best place to hide ya." Reno said in a hushed tone.

"Hide me? What exactly is going on?" Cloud sensed alarm bells going off in his head.

"Just trust me, please? All your answers will be in there." Reno urged, eyes pleading.

After a moment of contemplating Cloud nodded. And he followed behind the redhead into the garden. He flinched with how sweet the air was from all the flowers in full bloom. They ranged between roses, lavenders, and rosemary bushes but the most among the floral decorations were white and yellow flowers he had never seen before. He could also hear soft humming in the air, adding to the sweet atmosphere.

Reno lead him to the source of the humming. Cloud noticed Zack and Tseng were deep in thought as they listened, not yet noticing them. Beyond them was a girl in a blue and white dress. Her brown hair was in a braid, with a big pink bow up top. Cloud stared, in the back of his mind he thought of the little girl that Cian had taken as his own daughter.

He could even sense Cian's joy upon seeing her. But then as the humming stopped and she turned around, the joy was dropped to a painful notch of grief. Instead of blue eyes that meet Cloud's, they were green. But there was no denying this girl was a descendant of the little girl who put Cian to sleep.

"You're awake! See, I told you he would wake up any day now." She smiled at him before her attention was drawn to Zack.

"Spikey! You're finally awake!" Zack exclaimed as he pulled the blond into a bear hug. Cloud hugged back, blinking upon feeling tears on his shoulder.

"What exactly happened while I was asleep?" Cloud was at a loss.

"Well...Sephiroth was overcome with despair and fell into an eternal slumber. At the current moment no one but Jenova knows where he is. I doubt even his brothers know, despite their claims. And the queen is losing her mind, she has become quite eccentric." Tseng summarized.

 _Sephiroth is asleep? Where is he?_

"How so?" The blond frowned at the news.

"We are losing the war at current because of her. Lives are being lost on both ends. And yet we are losing due to the loss of morale and Jenova's outrageous schemes. The brothers aren't of any help, as all of their strategies require a lot of sacrifices just so they could overwhelm the leaders of the enemy forces." Tseng elaborated.

"I see. And you must be the lady in waiting, I am guessing?"

"This is my charge, Lady Aerith Gainsborough. Aerith, this is my best bud Cloud." Zack answered as he finally pulled away from the hug.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Cloud." Aerith held out her hand.

"The pleasure is mine, my lady." Cloud held her hand only to stare. It was the same hand that brought him out of the darkness, he was sure of it.

 ** _She is Cetra. At least mostly, I sense human within her, too._**

"Sorry, I'm still waking up." Cloud pulled away when he caught on he was acting weird.

"That's perfectly normal. You had a long sleep." Aerith wasn't all that bothered.

"So what about Genesis? Where is he?"

"Locked up to rot in a dungeon underneath the castle." Zack informed him with a frown.

 _Perfect. I can use him._

 ** _What you are planning could either go very bad or good._**

 _I like risks. Makes it all the more rewarding in the end._

 ** _I hope you know what you're doing._**

"I have a plan. But first, I have to explain a few things to all of you. Should you choose to help me, you need to understand a few things first. I'm trusting you guys because I need your help." Cloud glanced around at them, and they all nodded.

The blond began to tell everything he had learned during his four month slumber. When he was finally done, the four of them were resolved to help. He could read the determination in their gazes. And he felt relieved to have support.

"What do you need us to do, Cloud?" Zack knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he was going to give it all that he had in order to help.

"Do what you do best. Protecting someone, particularly Aerith. While running away."

"...Huh?" Zack tilted his head like a lost puppy.

 _The Next_ _Day_

"Your Highness! Genesis Rhapsodos has escaped the dungeons, and he's leading the food to escape the mountain!"

Jenova scrambled out of her bed. Within seconds she changed into a more appropriate dress and made her way to the throne room to gather her best and competent officials. Her three sons were soon by her side, eyes flashing.

"You boys go and take that sad rhapsody down." Jenova gave the order, and the boys bolted to intercept the troublesome vampire with mysterious heritage.

 _I can trust them to take him down._

Jenova entered the throne room and blinked to see that all of the head of noble families were already here. She slowed down as she gathered her wits, something was off. Then she noticed that someone else was sitting on her throne. Rose gold eyes flashed green as she recognized Cloud.

"What exactly are you doing in my seat, child?"

Blue eyes stared her down. And something about them made her freeze. An old memory of a different noble came to mind. Jenova couldn't even move as he stood up and began to speak.

"I know the whole truth, Jenova. You are nothing but a hoax, a pretender. You are no queen. All you are is a parasite. And I come before you with accusations of your crimes."

"You dare come here, sit on my throne, say such vile things and then accuse me of crimes? I simply have no idea what you are speaking about, insolent child. Now get out of this room before I'll have you escorted to the dungeons. Who do you think you are?" Jenova hissed, baring fangs.

"I am Cloud Noctilucent Strife, the sole heir to the Noctilucent bloodline. I come before the council with accusations and proof of your crimes. You have struck down an Ancestor, then stole his death by sealing his soul within this relic sword and cursed all who share his blood. Then you turned a human by the name of Lucrecia Crescent against her will so her body became your next host. And since then has ruled as Queen of the Damned, using cruelty and fear to keep you in power."

Jenova could do nothing but stare as he made his way closer. The boy had changed since his awakening. He was regal, and the confidence was with every movement he made whereas he was timid beforehand. For the first time in many millennia, Jenova felt genuine _fear._

"What do you say in your defense?" Cloud challenged with an all knowing stare.

Jenova laughed coldly. Her mind was frazzled from so much stress. She was on the verge of losing all control as she was being cornered. As she recollected herself she still held onto the last bit of hope.

"You don't have any proof."

"Cian Noctilucent shared his memories with me. And I just had the council drink small portions of my blood to see for themselves." Cloud motioned to the members of the council around them. Jenova began to panic as she noticed the empty vials within their hands.

"Lies...they're all lies! The memories are fake! Created by a demon set on killing me!"

"You cannot run from the truth, Jenova. I was there to bear witness that night."

Eyes turned to see Vincent Valentine at the doors. Slowly he walked closer, the clink of his boots echoed in the massive throne room. Many of the council members had recognition in their faces at the sight of him. Jenova was starting to feel cornered more and more with each step he took.

"Glad you could make it. I was starting to get worried." Cloud addressed him with fondness.

 _They know each other?_ _When? How?_

"Getting by a riot unseen proved to be difficult. But I am here." Crimson eyes met hers. "It is time you see to your crimes, Jenova. Now where is my son?"

"No! Dearest, we can work this out! This is all a scheme by the works of a demon and a pretender who wants the throne! Can't you see that I still love you?" Jenova cried, putting on the best show she could.

"I doubt you love me. My heart already moved on. Besides, I believe Lucrecia died the moment you took possession over her body."

As Cerberus was raised and aimed at her, Jenova finally lost all rational and screamed.


	10. Raise The Stakes

Immer: Phwua. That's all I have to say about this chapter. Phwua.

Chapter title from the lyrics of the song _Seven Devils_ by Florence the Machine.

Chapter Ten Raise The Stakes

FFVII

Cloud had come fully prepared. He had come to the throne room with a full plan set. He had aimed to seize control of the council and remove Jenova of her title as queen, whether or not by force, it didn't matter to him. In the end she was supposed to die, anyhow.

He had so much work and effort to make this plan succeed flawlessly, that perhaps he had been too arrogant in the face of failure. Cloud had Tseng send an urgent message to Vincent to bring him here. He had Genesis agree to serve as the perfect distraction and lead a rebellion of humans freed of their captors. Amongst them were Zack and Aerith, easily blending in as his eyes were now violet blue to mask him from what he was.

Everything was executed to perfection.

What Cloud didn't count on was Jenova being equally as prepared. She transformed into a hideous form, showing off her true colors as a naked woman with tentacles everywhere. And by doing so, everyone who shared her blood felt her calling. Cloud, having Sephiroth as his sire, felt the calling the strongest. He doubled over in pain as he resisted, grateful for Cian's help on the matter.

When he slowly straightened up, he noticed the council members were worse off. Some were writhing in pain, others became monstrous mounds of flesh and tentacles that it was hard to identify they were once Nobles. One glance had him realize Vincent was also affected, but like him he resisted.

 ** _Chaos is part of Gaia, therefore he wouldn't be so easily influenced by an alien force._**

Simple enough, he supposed. However, that left only Cloud and Vincent to handle Jenova and the council that gave into her calling. Two against seven individuals left them outnumbered. And it became evident that something was off when Vincent's bullets wouldn't do damage, and slicing off limbs didn't slow them down.

"I have placed my influence upon these fools for years. Why else would I bother with simplest social events? By sharing my cells, I can invade their minds and control them all! My aim was to eventually destroy this planet slowly and carefully, but now you've sped up the process!" Jenova laughed cruelly.

 ** _Get out. Get out now._**

Cloud didn't have to be told twice. He bolted straight for the door with Vincent at his heels. Together they maneuvered among the vast hallways to make their escape. Bullets and a swipe of a sword took down anyone who opposed them.

"Do you have a back up plan?" Vincent inquired as they rounded a corner.

"I'm just winging it as I go along." Cloud admitted with a nervous laugh.

"..." Vincent sighed at the prospect they were simply escaping without a plan.

They passed by a large window that was in perfect view of the city outside. Cloud couldn't help but stop and take it all in. His heart sank as he caught sight of vampires becoming mindless ghouls and attacking their own friends and family. The rebellion of the humans was now considered meaningless now.

 _I caused all of this._

Cloud didn't have to search very far to see Genesis fighting off the three brothers. But as he watched, something was off. The brothers were too chaotic, too out of control.

"Vincent, think you can fly us there? Something's off with the boys." Cloud had to get a closer look to see for himself.

Within seconds arms grabbed hold of him and a shot fired at the glass. Then they were flying. Cloud fought off the wave of motion sickness, and before he knew it the flight was over and they landed. It was a little shaky, but they landed without tumbling over, at least. Cloud then took in the sight before him.

Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz were no longer in control. It was eminent with their blank expressions, their eyes that were usually wild with fire of their own personalities were devoid of everything that made them stand out. Cloud felt the guilt wash over him. Although they didn't get along, he cared for them as well as he could as part of his new family.

"Oh, look. Dear brother has come to join us. Shall we have fun?" Yazoo took notice of him first, and started diverting his focus on him.

"Jenova! Let them go!" Cloud demanded, holding up his sword but refusing to swing.

 ** _They are her sons, born from her womb. She will never let go of them._**

 _I still have to try!_

"You think you can take my sons away from me, insolent child?" All three brothers said at perfect synchronization.

"They are not your weapons to utilize!" Cloud grit his teeth as they closed in on him.

"The best thing to do is to end their misery." Genesis swooped in, aiming for Loz. In an instant they were locked in battle, and before Cloud could order to make him stop the red rapier pierced Loz in the chest. For a split second he came back to his senses, eyes wide in shock.

"Loz!" Cloud ran, as green eyes caught his gaze in a panic. Loz reached out for him just as the fire from within the blade in his chest engulfed his body.

Vincent held the blond back from being burned as Cloud cursed at Genesis. Cloud struggled to free himself and slice the self proclaimed warrior of the goddess, but to no avail. As Jenova mourned and cried at the loss of one of her sons, her grip loosened on her other two and they came back to their senses.

"What...what happened? Loz? Loz! Brother!"

"This bastard needs to die!"

"Both of you, stay your weapons." Vincent hissed, and to everyone's surprise they did. They gazed at their father with hurt and fury.

"But he just killed our brother!"

"And in doing so released him of your mother's clutches, as well as the both of you. Now stay where you are while we talk."

"What is there to talk? I was just doing my job. Now step aside and let me finish with the other two so I can focus on their mother." Genesis was indifferent, believing himself to be a harbringer of death among all who shared the same blood as Jenova.

"You leave them out of whatever feud you have against her!" Cloud bared fangs, eyes flashing with promise to cut this noble in half.

"I will not stand idly by while you threaten my mate, Cloud. Genesis, enough of this nonsense. You have already killed one of my sons, I wish not to bear witness you do the same with the other two and my grandson. Now, will all of you please listen?" Vincent's words cut through all of them.

Reluctantly all of them lowered their weapons.

"You were the one that turned me?" Genesis tilted his head curiously.

"I have searched long and hard for you. This wasn't the reunion I imagined it would be. But, now that I have your undivided attention, I have a plan."

"And what makes you think I will go along with it?" Genesis glared with piercing eyes.

"Because it serves all of our best interests."

"I highly doubt that!" Kadaj yelled.

"Father was always too soft." Yazoo hissed under his breath.

"Look around. The city is in ruins. It does not matter if it is humans or vampires, everything is falling under chaos. What we need is to get everyone out as soon as possible and away from her influence." Vincent directed their attention to the city.

They all looked. Everywhere there were screams, the smell of blood was heavy in the air. All around everyone was fighting for their lives but no direction on where to go. If nothing was to be done soon, then everyone inside the mountain would perish. That included the group standing around who could do something about it.

"And how are you going to prevent her from controlling the two brats? Or Sephiroth's mate?" Genesis was suspicious, eyes narrowed.

"Cloud resisted. They can, too."

"You place too much faith in them."

"They are my sons. They share my blood as well."

Cloud felt a change in the air. And silently, they all agreed to set aside all feuds for this one moment and listened to what Vincent had in mind for a plan. Soon they gathered the humans and vampires not under Jenova's influence, which proved to be tiresome. Getting them to stop fighting didn't take too long when Cloud commanded with his Royal status to focus on getting out alive. He hated pushing is will upon others, but the arguments stopped.

Even the humans agreed with his words and dropped everything.

Genesis took the lead to their escape through the underground tunnel that connected the inner city and Nibelheim. Yazoo and Kadaj worked in the middle to keep everyone moving while Vincent and Cloud took the rear end to ensure no one was left behind and to focus as rear guard.

In a process of moving such a large amount of population that should have taken them hours, they completed within fourty five minutes. They reached the safety of Nibelheim, which was largely unaffected by Jenova's influence. None that have consumed her blood indirectly had ever been placed in the base. And for the most part they all had genuine confusion as to what exactly was going on.

But upon the sight of the former king, his new mate, two sons and grandson they agreed to follow along their orders. Vincent had them reach out to the base of the hunters further down the mountain. Vincent made contact and informed them of an emergency that required their help to transfer innocents to safety. To everyone's surprise, the base agreed once Vincent briefed them of the situation at hand.

Now they had to wait for help to arrive so they can all assemble the last part of their escape.

"Why do we need their help?" Kadaj scoffed bitterly.

"We don't have the resources to move everyone out of range of Jenova in one swoop. If we didn't reach out for their help, lives would be lost at the number of trips we would have to make. She won't be silent for much longer and try to exact her revenge. I suggest you two feed from either myself, Genesis or Cloud." Vincent advised with concern.

"Whatever for?" Yazoo made a face at the thought of drinking from any of the choices.

"To better protect yourselves from your mother."

Reluctantly, Yazoo drank from Vincent's wrist. Kadaj chose Cloud. He had done so without announcement and the blond was taken by surprise when suddenly his hair was pulled and fangs sank into his exposed throat. Cloud didn't mind the pain so much as his eyes became glassy.

"Kadaj, that's enough." Vincent snapped at his youngest when Cloud began to moan.

"No wonder why brother wanted you so bad." Kadaj pulled away, unable to defy his father as much as he wanted to. The taste of the blond's blood was _divine_.

"Speaking of, where is he?" Vincent had been curious as to why Sephiroth had been missing.

"Cloud fell into a coma after dueling against your precious mate. Then soon after Sephiroth fell into an eternal sleep of his own." Kadaj informed with eyes glaring at Genesis.

"Mother hid his body and didn't even tell us the location." Yazoo added the last bit.

"Cloud, can you sense your sire?" Vincent glanced at the blond, who came to his senses from the after affects of being fed from.

"No. I can't sense him. The connection was strained when the demon within my sword attempted to take control of me." Cloud admitted with a heavy heart.

That wasn't a good sign in Vincent's book. But soon the hunters arrived with trucks and helicopters. The focus was shifted to getting everyone to safety. It was agreed upon that they were separated into two destinations, Cosmo Canyon and Costa Del Sol. They were the only two neutral territories that were available to take in so many people at once.

The royals were among the last to leave. By chance, Zack and Aerith were the last pair with Tseng and Reno to leave. Cloud, who had felt the presence of Jenova in the back of his mind as if watching, suddenly she became infuriated at the sight of Aerith. She reached out to her sons and grandson in an attempt to control them.

Cloud was fine minus a migraine. Kadaj hissed in pain but was otherwise able to resist. Yazoo, however, wasn't. He charged at Aerith with full intention to kill her. In a flash his claws were aiming for her heart. All around everyone was in motion to protect her. Only one pulled her to safety, but didn't have the chance to block.

Zack crumbled, and Cloud rushed to his side and held him up. Genesis took to fighting Yazoo. With the help of Vincent Cloud pulled his best friend into the last chopper as panic set in. Reno didn't even bother waiting for the doors to close before they were airborne and leaving behind Yazoo and Genesis.

FFVII

Everything was a blur to Cloud. Although Zack didn't die, he came very close. And due to being so close to death, his vampire instinct kicked in and he fell into an eternal slumber. As of yet it seemed he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. And there was no sign of Genesis, either.

Cloud closed himself off from everyone, including Aerith. He felt everything that had transpired as result of his plan was his fault, his burden no matter how many times everyone told him otherwise. The blond became reclusive as he was filled with despair and guilt eating away at his conscience.

He failed Cian. He failed Aerith. He failed Zack. He failed Loz and Yazoo. He failed Kadaj. And worst of all he failed Sephiroth.

Not even his reunion with his former comrades brought him out of his depression, despite how he was grateful they came to visit. He had missed them dearly, and even with startling realization he had completely forgotten about Cait Sith. To their horror the robotic cat wasn't among the rescued.

Another loss to add to his list of failures.

Within a short amount of time Jenova began to infect the planet everywhere she went. In the aftermath, those who didn't fall under her control were stricken with Geostigma. It became evident vampires and humans alike had to work together to rid the world of her, but the question was who would lead them.

An assassination of King ShinRa took place, and within no time Prince Rufus ShinRa stepped forward to claim he was best suited to unite the people of the night and day. However, vampires still nominated Vincent or Cloud instead. The humans meanwhile backed Rufus, as they were unsure whether to trust dhamphirs to lead them.

Politics was quite tiring. And Vincent had no means to be a leader. Instead he attempted to gently encourage Cloud, but the blond couldn't find it within himself to care. All he wanted was to kill Jenova, and hopefully by eliminating the source of chaos everything affected would be reversed. But once again he was under scrutiny as to why he could resist her calls when it was obvious he could still hear them.

Rufus at least had the decency not to place him in a glass cage. But he was sure that within Cloud there was a cure. They just had to identify whatever strain that allowed him to resist Jenova where Kadaj couldn't. Yet the youngest son of Vincent Valentine was just fine after consuming Cloud's blood.

So instead of being out there raging war against Jenova, Cloud was to remain under the careful watch of both humans and vampires while they argued back and forth who would lead them and what to do with Cloud. Since Kadaj relied on him to resist his mother, he was stuck to the blond at the hip. Almost quite literally.

Then among the commons, of humans and vampires alike, the prophecy that came forth around the first wave of Geostigma began to circulate again. Many speculated that it was either Zack or Cloud who was the one mentioned in the prophecy.

"I don't understand why they think I'm the one to carry out the prophecy. I'm not special, and all I want is for Jenova to die and tell me where Sephiroth is." Cloud confessed to his friends one day.

"You're kind and generous. You have the ability to bring people together. As we told you before, if it weren't for you we would never have been able to work together as a group." Tifa reminded him of the night of their escape when Cloud turned.

 _It almost feels like an eternity ago when that happened._

"Yeah, and you have been among both humans and vampires. I mean, yeah Zack too, but unless he wakes up, I think it's you that leads us." Yuffie added her opinion.

"An' it's obvious you wanna go out there and fight that bitch. So what's stopping ya?" Barret eyed the blond warrior, watching for his reaction.

"I've got everyone watching me like a hawk. I can't step one toe out of the building without people following me. It doesn't matter if it's Turks or whoever follows Tseng, the equivalent of the Turks among the vampires." Cloud pointed out.

"Is that all that's stopping you? Man, I didn't think you were one to give up so easily." Kadaj scoffed, his tone taunting.

Eyes stared at him, some were suspicious, others were surprised as he had been silent upon entering the room. Even though Kadaj was able to be himself so long as he had fed from Cloud, he was still quite bipolar and ready to snap necks. Then again one couldn't fully blame him after basically losing the majority of his family. Strangely, he wasn't blaming Cloud like most thought he would.

"You sound like you have a plan." Cloud had a feeling it was going to be one of those plans that were risky.

"It requires a lot of...destruction."

"Count me out." Cloud didn't have any part of it. He left before anyone could argue against him, deciding a nice view of the ocean was a nice change of pace.

He made his way to the beach. Tseng following him from a distance didn't escape his attention, but he paid him no mind. The blond was more or less surprised the man was doing the job himself, since he had been too busy arguing with the Turks over a lot of issues.

 _Then again he was always about work._

Cloud walked onto the beach, enjoying the cool night. Costa Del Sol was gorgeous, he supposed, with the crystal clear ocean view and skies. The stars lit up the night, the moon rising. The waters reflected the skies, and Cloud could almost forget everything that was wrong with this planet.

Almost.

 ** _You could always allow me control. I could finish her off without being held back._**

 _No thanks, I'm not letting you have any control of my body._

Cloud sensed Cian's uneasiness. But the demon had waited so long for vengeance, he had the patience to wait a little more. And reluctantly Cian retreated into the deepest recesses of Cloud's mind to give each other space. The blond was grateful for the relative silence. He honestly wasn't sure how much longer he had before Cian started demanding for control.

He stood on the beach, listening to the waves as he watched them creep closer. The tides were closing in, but the waves were gentle. And so Cloud wasn't at all worried. He watched the reflections of the stars dance on the waves, entranced.

Tseng watched him with growing curiosity. Without meaning to he made his way closer, despite knowing he shouldn't. He barely registered the soft footsteps of Rude and Reno not far behind. The vampire wasn't distracted, his eyes never strayed from the blond.

Something was off. But he couldn't quite place what made him nervous. For the most part of the past year he had watched Cloud from a distance, meanwhile learning what he could from Reno. The redhead only gave him the basics of a skilled swordsman who had questionable heritage. Nothing about him seemed to stand out, other than being quite determined to hunt down vampires.

How quickly the tune changed when he was turned.

Tseng wasn't sure what exactly possesed Sephiroth to jump hoops for this one individual, but after the events of Genesis it all started to make sense. And he was just as surprised as most were about his true heritage, and he found it ironic the son Jenova was the most proud of fell head over heels for a descendant of the late Ancestor that almost killed her successfully.

And among all of the craziness that was spreading the world like a deadly disease, Tseng was grateful Cloud could resist Jenova. If she had her grip on him, Tseng feared not even Genesis could overtake him in a fight. Cloud could potentially tap into the power of not just the demon within his weapon, but Sephiroth's as well. The combination of the two would be devastating.

But now he was starting to have doubts.

Tseng stood a few feet from the blond, who had become as still as a statue. It wouldn't be a concern if even the cold waters of the waves reached Cloud's ankles, and yet no reaction from him. Tseng inhaled, and pushed away the thought of having to actually ruin his good shoes and pants and cautiously waded in the water to be closer to Cloud.

"You're not trying to drown yourself, are you? That would be troublesome for many of us. And not to mention it would be hard to explain to your sire." Tseng was now beside the blond, who didn't respond.

Concern growing within his mind, Tseng studied Cloud. His heart sank upon seeing the blank stare of his eyes that should be _blue_ and yet they glowed _green._ Without thinking Tseng reached out to the blond's shoulder and turned him so they faced each other.

 _No, this is not happening. With Zack in a coma and now this, there's no one suitable to represent us._

"Cloud? Cloud, snap out of it. Cloud? Cloud!" Tseng hissed, struggling to calm the rising panic.

Green eyes blinked slowly, as if registering his words carefully. Tseng heard a click of a gun and he immediately snarled as he took a stand between Rude and Cloud. Reno had his weapon out, face torn between who he should stand with. Tseng wouldn't hold it against him to stand with his old comrade, but the idea hurt.

Tseng quickly shoved emotions aside as he kept eyes trained on the bald man.

"I thought you said he could resist her call." Rude didn't want to do this, but if Cloud was now considered a threat then he couldn't allow him to kill everyone off, especially Rufus.

"He can. But if you would allow me to fully examine him for just a moment, I have to confirm something. I don't believe it's her that has a grip on him." It was a long shot, but he knew the eyes anywhere.

 _Sephiroth's eyes stood out among his brothers. They would occasionally have hint of silver under the right lighting. For a split second his eyes looked like Sephiroth's._

"If not Jenova, then who? I doubt Yazoo or Kadaj could control anyone." Rude was skeptical.

"Wait, ya not thinkin' it's _him_ do you?" Reno caught on, referring to Cloud's sire.

"It's just a theory. But, let's just say Jenova's oldest has similar powers as her. Only more restricted. He can't infect and control like she does, he follows more within the restrictions of the vampires. And a sire can so choose to control those he or she gave their gift of immortality to." Tseng explained just in time for an audience came forward.

"Are you implying what I think you are?" Rude frowned, now pressured to act as Vincent, Kadaj and the hunters that once fought alongside Cloud.

"Reunion..." Kadaj slowly stepped forward, eyes giving off the same glow as Cloud's.

"What are ya on about, now?" Barret grumbled, but Kadaj ignored him.

" _Reunion._ " Cloud echoed with a hint of a deeper voice that was not his own.

Tseng warily stepped aside as he slowly turned to watch Cloud closely. There was no mistaking that voice he heard. He knew the majority here recognized it too. Then something nagged at his brain, and he turned to Reno.

"What day is today?"

"Why is that important?" Reno was on the verge of a panic.

"Is today the anniversary of his turning?"

"Er, I guess? What has that got to do with anythin' goin' on now?" The redhead was at a loss.

"Tonight's the anniversary! I remember. Tonight marks a year after Sephiroth turned Cloud." Tifa confirmed, she was about to say something more when Aerith calmly stepped closer to Kadaj and Cloud.

Gone was her blue and white dress, and in its place was a long pink one to match her ribbon. There was a certain determination in her eyes that surprised all of them, for she was usually so reserved and shy. She faced Cloud, or would he still be considered Cloud at all?

"She wants you dead." Sephiroth conveyed through Cloud. At his words almost everyone tensed, bracing themselves for a fight.

"I know. And I also know she wants you. But you refuse to fall into her charm. Why is that?" Aerith could sense he was still his own mind, without Jenova's will overriding his own.

"Reunion..." Echoed from Cloud and Kadaj.

"Reunion with who?" Aerith tilted her head with a knowing smile.

"..." They were both silent, simply staring devoid of emotions.

"Sephiroth, where are you?" Vincent stepped forward to stand behind Aerith.

"A city long forgotten in ruins, surrounded by a forest that glows in the night. Bring my brother and both my heirs. I can only hold her off for so long."

Then the glow left their eyes and the pair collapsed. Vincent caught Kadaj, while Tseng held Cloud up. The silver prince was unconscious, but the blond was barely conscious and not aware of his surroundings. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he panicked.

"Cloud, Cloud snap out of it. Wake up." Tseng tried to calm him, but the thrashing increased in volume.

"Look out!" Aerith warned as she grabbed hold of Cloud's other arm in an attempt to help Tseng walk him to safety.

The Wutaian had enough time to glance over his shoulder to see a huge wave tower over them. It glowed faintly of green, similar to mako but more translucent. The three of them couldn't escape and the wave crashed over them. Anyone who tried to move in closer was pushed back by the force of the wave.

"Cloud! Cloud, where are you?" Tifa called out.

"Spikey! Pop your head up so we can see ya!"

"Tseng? Tseng!" Reno waded into the water until it reached his chest.

"Aerith! Anyone? Can any of you hear us?"

The still calm waves of the ocean was the only answer.


End file.
